Another Day
by VenusBreeShay216
Summary: Its a fact that children with lesbian parents do better than their peers who have straight parents. Maureen and Joanne seem to be the best parents and like they got it together but honestly everything is chaos their heads. And also did I mention that their oldest daughter is trying to figure her place in life & their twins are super annoying.
1. Another Day

When I was younger I always wanted a family. Children, a nice house , someone to come home to every night, and a steady job. I wanted to have a perfect family. Well not exactly perfect as what America supposedly "wanted". I wanted what was perfect for me. Ever since I was twelve I knew that I liked girls in a way I should boys so obviously my American Dream would be different. And I love it.

My wife, Maureen was sitting over top of my legs as I was looking over some cases. She was reading a script and was really concentrating. I knew that because she had her eyebrows bunched up and her bottom lip was between her teeth. Every so often she would highlight something or write something down on the script. A smile spread across my face. I didn't know about what she was reading but I did know that it was her next gig. She had been doing small roles at a local theatre company these past few years. She stopped doing it so much when we had the twins, Rosie and Tracie. They were a hand full and she wanted to be there more often. So she laid off on the performing. With our oldest, Elena, she didn't have to because she was already ten and she loved the theatre.

She just recently truly got back into it. Usually she would be in the background. Supporting actress. But now she had the lead role in a play called Wicked. She was ecstatic when her agent called her and asked her to audition. She agreed and not even two hours later she got a call saying she got the lead role. She even did her happy dance. It was pretty cute.

She yawned and reached for her water bottle on the coffee table. She glanced at me. I was caught.

" Are you staring at me?" She asks.

I shrug. " Why not? I needed a break and you're something nice to look at." I smirk.

She smiles widely. " Oh really?" She sets her script down and grabs my papers from me and places them on the coffee table. She captures my lips with hers and I melt under her touch. We've been together for more than nineteen and she still does that to me. I'm not complaining.

The simple peck turns into a full blown make out session on the living room couch. I was so into it that I didn't hear the front door open.

"Children in the room!"

Maureen stopped and rolled her eyes. "Darn kids." She mumbles. She sits up and wipes the lipstick from the side of her mouth.

" That's totally gross. We sit on that couch." one of the twins said. I couldn't see which because I was still lying on my back trying to regain my breath.

Maureen got up from the couch and straighten her shirt that had ridden up. " If you don't like what happens on the couch then don't sit on it." She stuck her tongue out like the mature adult she was. I sat up in time to see the twins stick their tongue out at Maureen. I rolled my eyes.

" How was school girls?" I asked.

"Fine." They say in unison. Tracie goes off into the kitchen and Rosie sit next to me on the couch despite what just happened.

" What was so fine about it?" I ask.

Rosie had her hair in a ponytail with a pink headband. She wore the school uniform of a blue plaid skirt, white button up blouse, black blazer with blue plaid lining. She even wore suspenders and a black tie (which was mine).

" It was just fine. Nothing really happened. We got to see Elena a few times. Maddy is in my Algebra two class. So I got to see her. " she shrugs. Something was off about her.

" Nothing else?"

A blush creeps across her cheeks and before she denies anything Tracie yells from the kitchen.

" She got her first kiss!"

Rosie turns red all over and her mouth gaps open then closes. She opens it again.

" Tracie you are such a snitch!" She yells. She gets up from beside me and storms to her room.

" Get it!" Maureen yells from the kitchen too.

"Very mature, Maureen." I comment as i push myself off of the couch and go after Rosie. I knock on her door softly.

" Go away, Tracie. I don't want to look at you right now!" She says threw the door.

"It's your momma, Rosie." I open the door even though she didn't say come in. She laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

" Sorry." She mumbles.

I shrug off the weak apology and walk over to her bed. I sit down next to her.

" So who was it?" I nudge her leg.

She smirks. " Don't tell mommy." She says, before she sits and folds her legs under her.

" Why not?" Suddenly i was more interested in who it was.

She rolls her eyes. " Forget it. You'll tell her anyways." She says.

I wasn't gonna deny it. Maureen and I gossip like old ladies at a country club.

"Probably." I smirk.

Rosie narrows her eyes at me. Knowing full well I would have.

" Okay. I would have. She's my wife. Sue me." I smile and nudge her.

" Can't do that yet. But I'll get there. By the way I was totally thinking about going to Harvard." She replied excitedly and completely dodging the she wanted to change the subject she started talking about going to Harvard. Or at least with me she did. With Tracie she just talked about her hair and how pretty it was.

"You're changing the subject." I said bluntly.

She sighs then pushed up from the bed and walked over to her dresser and started picking at the many things on it.

" Den Coffin." She mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows. I wasn't really surprised by this. Every time the Coffin boy came over she was always around him. It was cute. I didn't mind her dating as long as she made good decisions. Den Coffin was a nice boy in my opinion. Maureen still didn't really like Benny but over the years He was slowly accepted back into our bohemian family. That was of course after Alison dumped him and basically gave all rights of their son to him.

Rosie turned and looked at me. She shook her head. " You're not even surprised." She deadpan.

" I saw it coming." I said shaking my head slightly and shrugging.

" gosh, whats up with you and your shrugging? Did you and Moms session loosen you up too much?" She smirks.

I reached behind me and grab a pillow then threw it at her before she even knew I picked it up. It hit her square in the face. When the pillow fell down she was frowning.

" It was a joke." She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out.

" It wasn't very funny." I recountered. To be honest it was funny.

" Mommy would have laughed." She crossed her arms in a child like way.

" Then go tell your Mommy." I say gesturing to the door.

" Fine. I will." With that she stuck her nose up and stomped out of the room.

I chuckled lightly at her dramatics. She was so much like Maureen, but looked up to me more. She would deny being like Maureen but its true. Tracie was more like me. Quiet, determined, and sensitive. She also loved dancing. She was pretty good. Elena was just her own person. Very mean, cold, and diva-ish. She wasn't always like that all the time but it was a fascinating to see her do a good deed

Speaking of Elena, where was she?


	2. Elena

_Earlier that day_

I was never one to take no for an answer. After all I always got my way. Sure it would take persuasion and promises, but at the end of the day it was my way. So you could completely understand when I tell you I don't do anything unless I want to.

"Come on Lane. It'll be fun" my best friend whined.

She rarely ever whines and when she does she really wants something. Normally when she acts like this she wants something outrageous. But of course she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Kind of like me. But then again we are so different people wonder why we are even friends.

First off, she is so sweet and nice while I'm more spiteful and easily irritated. Im never irritated with her though even though sometimes when I tell her something that is not complicated to anyone else but it is to her and i have to explain it several times slowly before she grasps what I'm saying. I only have patience with her. With anyone else if they don't understand what I'm saying then I snap at them telling them how much of an idiot they are.

With Maddy its so different.

" Maddy I dont sing so my answer is heck no." I said as I grab a chicken salad and a plum from the lunch line. We start to shift down the line towards the cash register.

" Come on! Please! It'll be fun. And guess what." She nudged my side with her elbow.

I rolled my eyes. " What, Maddy?"

" Ryder is gonna be there too." She smiled slyly at me and wiggles her eyebrows in that suggestive way.

Ryder is by far the most cutest guy at our school. He's the captain of the soccer team and has a dazzling smile. He practically has all the girls of Eastwood High at his feet. Well, expect for me and Mads. We've known each other since we were kids. We aren't best friends like me and Maddy are but we are pretty close. Maybe that's another reason why almost every girl here hates me. I don't mind. I like that way especially with a little fear.

"Ryder and I are just friends." I sighed. She just can't - no- won't get it out of her head that me and Ryder will never get together. I mean we have gotten together one or twice but that was strictly business. He hadn't gotten his first kiss yet and he wanted to know what it felt like. After that we made out a few more times but quickly ended before it got too weird.

" You two are too cute together. " Maddy commented

I shrug off her comment. We reach the cashier and I pay for my lunch and hers.

" Lane, I could have-" she started

"No you couldn't have. You left your wallet at my house remember?" I said nonchalant.

She looks at me obviously confused, then she realizes she did in fact leave her wallet at my house. She nods understanding then walks to are normal spot in the lunch room aka dining hall. Preppy school.

"Hey hey, my peps!" Maddy exclaimed as we reach the table.

Sitting at the table was Ryder, Kiki, Blaze, Hayden, and Ryan. Kiki and Blaze are twins. They had dark brown hair, big green eyes , and mocha brown skin. They wore the normal school uniform plaid blue skirt, white button up blouse, and black blazer with plaid blue trimming. They both had a bow tie around their neck instead of the tie. The only difference about them was their hair style. Blaze had red dipped dyed hair and it was up in a pony tail and Kiki had her hair down and curly.

Hayden sat between the two. He had ear length hair that was black. He was the muscles of the group but was also a total softy. He wore the men version of the uniform. Black trousers, white button up, tie and blazer. Ryan sat in front of Kiki. He had sandy blonde hair that was styled with gel so his hair wasn't in his face. Ryder sat beside Blaze looking all smug and all. He had definitely done something between third and fourth period.

"What'd ya do? Get lucky?" I say to Ryder. I place my tray on the table and sat beside Ryan. Maddy sat to my right. She started eating she sat down.

I- on the other hand- sat back with my arms folded, challenging Ryder. He smirks.

"Maybe." was all he said. I knew he wasn't gonna tell me right now because we were in the dining hall and many annoying pest could hear. I was gonna ask him tonight at the get together at his place.

I gave him a knowing smile before eating.

The gang talked and ate. Maddy and I mostly pinched each other under the table until the other laughed. They payed no mind to us.

" So theres a game today or something?" Ryder gestured to me and Mads outfits.

It was our winter cheer uniform. We worn black skirts with blue lining( kind of like the skirts from that one show Glee)m, a fitting top with the school name in white and a long sleeve spandex top that was underneath the one with Eastwood on it.

" Or something." I responded.

"Coach Bailey wants everyone to know who the cheerleaders are. So its just for show." Maddy answered in her mellow voice.

I nodded before getting up. I was done with my food that I barely touched and by the looks of it so was Maddy.

"Come on, Mad. Walk me to my locker." It wasn't a question. More of a statement. To anyone outside our little group it sounded demanding but with Maddy she wasn't gonna say no so there was no point in asking the question. Especially if the question came from me. She nodded and gave the gang a smile. She got up with her tray and waved good bye.

After dropping out trays off, we headed for my locker. I turned the lock a few times before popping the lock open. Inside was my many textbooks and notebooks. On the door was pictures of my friends, many of me and Maddy though. I grab my backpack and place a notebook in it.

"I like that picture." Maddy says pointing to the one on the way top. We look so happy."

I look at the picture closely. Maddy sat on my lap and had her arms around my neck. She was kissing my cheek. I had a huge smile on my face and even though Maddy lips were mashed to my cheek you could tell she was happy just by her bright blue eyes.

"Halloween." I say.

Maddy nods. "Uhhuh, I dressed up as a tiger and you were a bumble bee."

I smile at the memory. We were at my house with my moms, Maureen and Joanne. We had just come home from a Halloween party. By "we" I mean me, Maddy, Ryder, Blaze, Kiki, Ryan and Hayden. We were all squished into my living room alone with their parents also my moms very best friends. Maddy had gotten up to pee and when she came back my little sisters Tracie and Rosie had taken her spot. So instead of telling them to move she sat on my momma Joanne decided it was a good idea to take a picture.

I smile. "Come on. Lets go." I grab her wrist and start walking after i shut the locker door.

" We still have forty-five minutes left of school." She points out.

I shrug. " My parents wont care. Its just lunch." We go out the main doors and to my car, a blue pick up truck. I open the passenger door for her then shut it when she gets in. I hop into the drivers and start up the engine.

" Where are we going?" Maddy asks, excitedly from her seat. I back out of the parking spot and start driving to a all too familiar destination.

" Guess." I say,smug.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat. She hated the guessing game. She was gonna wait till she recognized a place. It took us twenty minutes to get there but we got there.

" Seriously? The city?!" She exclaims. I take a chance and look at her. She was bouncing up and down in her seat and she had a smile from ear to ear.

" I thought you would like some real food. I saw that you didn't eat much at lunch and neither did I." I pull up to a very familiar restaurant and put the car in park.

"The Life Cafe." Maddy sighed in content from my side. I grinned.

" Come on, Mads." I open my door and wait for her to get out. Once she rounds the car and loops her arm with mine. We go into the restaurant and immediately hit with commotion. There was lively laughing and talking. People were even singing with a local band that was playing. We headed straight for the bar and waved over our favorite bartender.

He came up to us with a smile. "Shouldn't you two be in school" he asked while wiping down the bar a little. His voice was stern, but his eyes were amused.

" We couldn't stay away from you too long, Leo." I says before leaning over the bar and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed slightly.

Maddy smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek too. " We missed our fashionista gay man." She says cheerfully.

He rolls his eyes playfully. " Uh huh and I'm sure it has nothing to do with just killing time." He smirks at us knowingly.

Maddy and I shrug at the same time. "Maybe." I answer.

He laughs at us. " I miss you two and your spontaneous ways."

" You'd better. We drove twenty minutes to get here." I shove his shoulder lightly.

He laughs. " So two green teas and a chocolate stampede?" He asks.

We nod and then he goes off to get our orders. We've known Leo for awhile now. He and Maddy were in the same dance class for three years. I just met him two years ago. It is true that he is gay. Very. Me and Maddy were his main supporters in high school when he was going through the stage of coming out. Sure, i teased him the whole time but that eased the tension for him because he knew I was just playing. Leo was a very handsome man. Short blond hair, blue eyes, lean and had a personality that shined the room. No he was not a cross dresser but he did put a dress on for one of my birthdays.

Once our food was served to us we dug in and occasionally talked. The cake had seven different chocolates on it. Maddy was determined to know all seven types of chocolate. She only knew four so far.

She hummed as she took another bite. " dark chocolate."

Leo nods." Yup. Two more to go."

I glance at my watch and it was well past the time to go home. " well we gotta go, Leo." I said getting down from the stool and straightening out my skirt and top.

" Okay girls. Don't forget about the get-together with the gang on friday." He reminds me.

Up until then I did forget.

" okay." I say before blowing him a kiss and taking Maddy's hand.

The drive home wasn't quiet. Maddy decided to blast the music and sing along. She was actually really good.

" You are really good." I tell her.

She smiles over at me. " Thanks. I could give you lessons." She smirked.

" No. I don't wanna audition for the play." I said sternly.

She groaned. " But i don't want to do this without you. I don't want to miss this chapter of put lives." She exclaimed in the total drama queen way.

I scoff. "You mean making a fool of ourselves?" I say as I park behind my moms minivan. " We've done that before remember? The whole go to school with a hang over and drink Blazes' magic juice with Gods knows what in it and then throwing up in class. Not to mention it was safe drinking awareness week."

Every time I think about it I feel the vomit coming back up.

Maddy shrugs. We get out and go to the front door.

" First off, that is a complete different chapter. And second, this chapter is about us being the stars on stage. We are already stars off stage." She bumps my shoulder giddily. I sighed. I knew I was gonna give in sooner or later. I'd rather it be later.

I open the already unlocked door and walk in.

" Mothers! I'm home!" I yell into the house.

" And me too!" Maddy chimes.

My family sat in the living room off to the left. Joanne was actually in the kitchen with Rosie who blushing for some strange reason. Maureen and Tracie were in the living room playing a video game.

They all mumbled their hey's

" Where were you?" Momma asked.

" We went to the Life Cafe for lunch. I didn't know it was this late. We lost track of time." I say before going into the kitchen and kissing her on the cheek. Hopefully that softened her up a bit.

" Next time call." She says curtly in that motherly voice.

" Yes, ma'am." I answered.

Maddy had settled in the living room watching Tracie and Mommy play a game. It was actually pretty funny. When a gunfire when off Maddy would jump slightly and she would grip the couch, digging her fingers into the plush couch. I start to really look at her, starting at her white tennis shoes covered feet. Her ankles had many bracelets on it. Mostly yarn ones but there was a silver one that i brought her a while ago. Her legs were crossed and made the skirts pieces fall and expose her spankies. All of a sudden I began to get really hot. I bit my lip. What the heck?

I was broken out of my trance when Momma nudged me and asked me to cut up some potatoes. I obeyed, but I kept wondering. Did I just get turned on by Maddy's legs? I shook my head. That can't be possible. Right? She was my best friend.


	3. Pending

_Friday Night, 8 pm_

I finally figured out why Ryder was all smug at lunch on Tuesday. He did in fact get lucky. He and Blaze got it on in his car during the end of third block. I thought it was pretty cute. This sort of love story that was happening with them. It actually was a benefit to Ryder and I both. For him he was getting some action. As for me, Maddy stopped talking about me and Ryder getting together.

And speaking of Maddy, that feeling I felt when i was looking at her legs happened again. This time it went straight downstairs. If you know what I mean. We were changing in my bedroom for Ryder's get together that night and I turned around because she asked me to help with her cheer shirt because it was too tight. Well I helped like I normally did, but instead if immediately going back to my previous task , i kinda of stared at her boobs. It was only for a split second but it made me blush harder than I ever had. I quickly turned away hoping she didn't notice. She didn't say anything about it. There was also a second time where she had touched my leg under the table. Again totally normal for us, but the touch sent shivers through my body.

I have absolutely no idea what is going. Maybe it's a faze. Like I'm bi curious or something because I have thought about made out with a girl once. But I was drunk so maybe that didn't count or the alcohol made those feelings come to view. Or I'm thinking way to much for my own good. So I'm not gonna think about it anymore.

I shook my head slightly and paid more to what Rosie and Tracie were doing. Currently, Tracie was looking at herself in the mirror - wearing my dress.

" Hobbit take it off." I demanded.

" Thats incense." She sticks out her tongue still looking in the mirror. "Besides it looks way better on me than you." She turns to the side to look at her profile.

" What also will look good on you is a black eye if you don't take my dress off." I said coldly. I cross my arm and raise my eyebrow in a challenge. She mirrors my stance but shortly gives up with a huff then trudges to the closet her and Rosie shares.

Just as Tracie walked in the closet, Rosie walked out in a pink knee length dress. It look cute on her.

" I like that." I tell. The thing about Rosie is that if you don't get her a compliment right away she'll think its ugly. " Usually the things you wear reminds of a old lady and a toddler mashed together but I actually dig this look. Kudos." But I don't give her a compliment without a insult.

She makes a face at me but knows Im kidding. " Thanks so much." She said dryly. " You look great by the way." She says as she turns away from the mirror.

I smiled and nod at the compliment. "Thanks, Thing Two." I get up from her overly frilly bed and go to the mirror.

I did look hot-though those weren't her exact words. I opted to were a long sleeve ,tight fitting mini dress that was blue. I added a black leather vest at the last minute because it looked too plain. Just then the doorbell rung.

" Its probably Mads coming to pick us up." I say as i walk out the door. "Finish up."

I walk down the stairs and immediately Maddy catches my eye. She look adorable and hot. She wore black skinny jeans, a loose white tank top with a leather jacket and tan knee high boots. Her blonde hair was curly slightly and her bangs clipped away from her face. I gulped. There was the pressure again. In my downstairs. No! I will not think about it and make tonight weird. Tonight is about our friends and reuniting. Not my pending sexuality. Crap.


	4. Joanne

_Friday 8 pm, Jefferson-Johnson House_

After the girls left to their party, Maureen and I also left. Roger and Mimi invited everyone over to their loft. By everyone I mean Mark and Kayla- his wife for about seventeen years now-, Benny and Crystal- we patched our differences with him after Alison left him for a guy in Barbados- and Collins- whom haven't found anyone really since Angel but his fine by that especially since he adopted a baby boy two years ago.

It was gonna be like it use to be before the kids and major job offers and well life. Maureen wouldn't stop talking about it on the way to their loft. Especially Collins. Collin had recently gone to Seattle for a teaching job. It was a huge offer and he couldn't pass it up since he needed to provide for Owen, his son. Before that he worked at MIT so we only got to see him on Christmas and New Years over the past year or so. Once we got there Maureen called them. She put it on speaker phone. The phone ranged before it went to voice mail.

" You have reached the Davis residence please leave a message and we probably will get back to you so : SPEEEEEEEAK." Roger, Mimi and their son Ryan voice mail said.

Maureen smiled. " Roger. Mimi. It's Maureen and Joanne. Unlock the door." She said then hanged up the phone.

We headed up the stairs once she hung up. The door was opened before we even got to it. Roger leaned out with a smirk.

" Hey! How ya doing?" He asked before bringing me into a hug then Maureen.

" Pretty good." Maureen said with a shrug then pushed into the loft.

I give Roger a smirk before walking in.

"Mimi!"

"Maureen!"

Maureen and Mimi had collided together and were hugging each other tightly like they haven't seen each other in forever when in reality they saw each other two days ago. And since then they've been on the phone none stop.

"Geez, this is what happens when you don't she her in two days." Roger exclaimed, slightly offended. " I never get that." He said before plopping on the couch next to Benny.

" Aw, poor baby!" Mimi pouted at him them going over to kiss him.

He rolls his eyes, telling her he was only kidding.

" Hey Joanne." Crystal greeted me.

I smile at her " Hey. Where's Collins, Mark and Kayla?" I ask, as I go sit on a couch across from her. Benny gives me

a smile, greeting me. I do the same.

" Collins is out getting more beer and Mark and Kayla haven't gotten here yet." She says before she sips from her beer bottle.

It was weird. I've known Crystal since we were little. She was always the girly type who stayed away from and sort of difference in society. She just wanted to blend in especially when she got pregnant in high school. After giving the baby up for adoption she tired so hard to fit in. She even stopped talking to me. Well at least not in school. At family dinner parties we small talked but never hanged around each other too long.

Now looking at her she tilt her head back, in her very Beverly Hills outfit, to drink her beer was amusing and weird. Crystal and I continued to talk until Collins showed up with more beer as promised and Mark and Kayla came in behind him.

"Hey Mo! How's the rugrats?" Collins asked as her hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"My kids are not rugrats." Maureen says, swatting at him. He dodged it then came over to me. " They're just teenagers."

"Uhhuh." He mutters. " Hey Jo." He hands me a beer giving me a smile.

"Hey Collins" i say as I take the slightly cold beer. He gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek too.

"Pookie! You're suppose to be the DD." she accuses me as she points at the unopened beer in my hand.

"I'm just having one and i probably won't finish it." I shrug. She gives me a smile before sitting on the arm of the couch that I'm next to. She wraps a arm around my shoulder before kissing me one the head, giving me a silent thanks you.

As I predicted I barely finished the beer I was given. Maureen however went to town on the beer. Now my wife was leaning her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. She kept mumbling nonsense.

" Pookie, Is dnt fee good." Her words were slurred and I had to strain to here them. I place my right hand on her back and rubbed in circles.

"Are you going to throw up? " I ask. "Want me to pull over?"

She barely nodded but i pull over and let her do her thing. She quickly opened the passenger door and threw up. I rubbed her back and pulled her hair from her face. She heaved until there was nothing left then took a few breathes before getting back in and slumping on the seat.

"This sucks." She mumbles. I smiled. "Don't laugh at me." She pouted. "Next time I'm the DD."

"I wasnt laughing at you, baby. Lets just get you home." The smile on my face really wouldn't go away. It wasn't that fact that it was funny it was just cute to see her all pouty. She never really does that anymore and I always thought it was cute.

As I drove the rest of the way home, I rubbed her thigh in comfort. Getting her in the house was easier than I thought it would be. She managed to walk without tripping. It was the stiars that were the problem. We tripped a few times but eventually mad me it to bed.

Maureen plopped on her back onto the bed. She started humming a song. I recognized it immediately. It was "Save the last dance for me" by Michael Buble. We dance to it at our wedding. I remember Maureen took dance classes just so she could impress the guest. She did indeed impress them as well me.

I took off her coat and mine and draped them on the vanity chair. She took her shoes off then scooted up to the pillows.

" I'll be right back." I said quickly before going into the bathroom and powering her a cup of water and grabbing aspirin. I set it on her nightstand before changing into sweatpants and a tank top. I slid underneath the covers and put them over Maureen too. Her breathing was heavy but I couldn't tell if it she was sleep or not.

"Maureen?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" She mumbled. She wraps a arm around my waist and buries her face in my neck.

"Nothing." I whisper back. I kiss the top her head and listen to breathing as she drifts off to sleep.

Even after she's been sleep for over a hour I still couldn't fall to sleep. It wasn't something new. I haven't gotten a goods night sleep in over two weeks. I didn't know why. I would stay up until 2 in the morning and then pass out for a few hours then wake up at seven to go to work. Maureen didn't notice because I put on a face.

I'd normally read a book or watch tv downstairs till i felt tired enough to sleep. With the death grip Maureen had on me and the worry she might choke on her own vomit ( highly doubt it but still possible) i stayed where I was and waited to hear the front door open.

It was about 1:30 when they came in, giggling like crazy.

"Be quiet." Someone hissed. It sounded like Elena.

"Sorry, grumpy." One of the twins. After all these years I still can't tell who is who by voice.

"Aw, someone is just upset that little ol Ryder wasn't up her butt the whole night." The other twin giggled.

"Wanky." That was Maddy.

"Shut up, Thing One." Elena scowled.

The twins bursts out in laughter. Then there was a slap.

"Ouch!" The twins said in unison.

"Then shut up. Momma and Mommy are upstairs sleeping." She said threw her teeth. At least thats what it sounded like.

"Whatever." Again the twins said in unison. Then there were only footsteps and a door closed. They must of went to their room.

"Come on, Maddy." She said annoyance dripping from her tone.

Footsteps started coming up the stairs.

"You know I could kiss you to make you feel better. I bet I kiss better then Ryder." Maddy said playfully.

Elena didn't answer at first. "Uh-uh, erm , um t-t-thanks. I guess."

Elena barely stuttered. So I figured she was tired.

"I was just kidding, babycakes." Maddy giggled.

"Yeah, I know." Elena said curtly. I didn't hear anything after that.

After that i drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

I hoped everyone had a happy new year! Im still trying to process where i want to take Joanne in this story so with her chapters its on a be a little slow till i figure it out. As for Elena, I already have her storyline all planned out! Anyways, REVIEW, please ^_^


	5. Quit it or You know don't

**hey so here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I have a blog where i posted the pictures of the characters :) its on my profile but its also my username just add **

* * *

_Saturday morning, 2 am_

"Quit it, Mads" I hiss/whispered at her. She was currently dancing in front of me as I sat on the edge of my bed. We had just gotten dressed for bed ( I went into the bathroom "to brush my teeth" while she changed in my room) and now the girl was shaking and twirling around my room. Maddy is drunk. Okay, not like throw up drunk and not remember in the morning but goofy, giggly, sexy drunk. Yeah.

I shifted on my bed as i watch her raise her hands above her head an spin. The shirt she had on, which said " Four for you, Glenn Coco. You go, Glenn Coco", rises up and shows the skin of her lower stomach and abs. I cross my legs as I feel the pressure again.

"Maddy, seriously you'll wake up my parents." It was suppose to sound serious and stern but came out as a whine.

"I'm just loosening up, Elena." She wiggled her hips to a beat inside her head.

" You need to lay down before you hurt yourself." I said eagerly. Just then she tripped over her our foot. I jump up and grabbed her elbow steadying her before she fell to the ground and woke everyone up.

She looks down at the ground in drunk interest then snaps her head up to me and smiles. " Dance with me Lane." He took my hand that held her elbow and clasped it her own. She then rested her other hand on my waist. My stomach clench and i felt butterflies from the simple touch. I gulped silently and rested my unoccupied hand on her shoulder. There was no arguing and saying no. Besides I didn't want to. I liked it.

"Okay now when I step forward you step back and when I step backward you step forward. Ok?" She coached.

I nodded. She smiles and then starts to move slowly mumbling " back and forth." Soon I got the steps and I didn't feel the need to keep looking and our bare toes. We glided in the limited space my room provided us, but it worked. Maddy slowed down until we came to a complete stop.

"You are great, Elena. Really great." She breathed. She didn't pull away as she should have and i didn't either. I wanted more and I couldn't tell if she did. Then I saw the flicker of desire and want mixed with curiosity and uncertainty.

"Uh, you're pretty great yourself." I choked out. I then realized I was holding my breathe. I inhaled and exhale softly so I wouldn't breathe all up in her grill.

"Um, Elena? Can I ask you a weird question?" She bit her lip. She does it when she's nervous and not sure if to ask something.

I smiled, hoping she'll feel more comfortable. " Of course."

She smile nervously back at me. "Have you ever thought about kissing a girl?"

I should have been taken aback by her question but I wasn't. To be honest, I never thought about kissing another girl. Okay, maybe i thought about kissing that one girl from the last Transformers movie because her lips were so puffy and looked like a cloud. But other than that i don't think I have. Now that i think about it I alway spotted cute girls before I spotted cute guys. Huh. Whatever.

"Only that girl from the last Transformers movie." I tell her, honestly." But I do want to kiss someone right now." I say slyly.

She half smiled and looked down at my lips, which made my insides jump around crazy. " Me too." She peeked back up at my eyes, before casting them back down. " Can I kiss you, Lane? Too try?" She whispered.

I gulp trying to get rid of some of the dryness. I just nod. I wasn't gonna turn down the opportunity. It probably won't happen again.

She leaned in so slow I thought I'd combust. She hesitated before she pressed her baby soft lips to mine that were equally soft. We stood there like that for a second before I kissed back with my eyes shut tightly. She responded by dropping our clasped hands and wrapping hers behind my neck, pulling me closer, deeper into the kiss. I moaned softly. I dug my fingers into her shoulder keeping myself and her steady. She gripped my waist tightly pulling me flush against her chest. She was slightly taller, not much though, so my head tilted up a little. I gasped as i felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip. She sucked my bottom lip in between hers. I react by plunging my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues slide against one another's. it was breathe taking. Literally.

She was the first to pull apart. Her eyes gleamed satisfaction. She smiled widely, proud of herself. Her skin was flushed but i could tell that it was a good thing.

"We should go to bed." She muttered. I agreed. She untangled us but keep hold of one of my hands. She lean me to the bed and pull over the duvet ad slid in. I slip in beside her and settled back into my pillow. She then laid her head on my chest.

"Is this alright?" She yawned.

"Of course." I muttered before slipping off into slumber

* * *

_Saturday 11 pm_

I woke to yelling. It wasn't in my ear but it was annoying and loud enough. I groaned as another round of yelling went off.

"Shut up." I muttered, to no one in particular.

"I didnt say anything." Maddy mumbled. I snapped my eyes open and glanced at her. She was lying on my stomach, gripping my shirt. Her hair that was in a bun last night was all disarrayed. Her face was towards me eyes closed. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows furrowed. She was just as annoyed as I was with the yelling.

I smiled. " Not you." I muttered.

She only frowned because the yelling seemed to get loud. Or my senses were waking up.

"Why are such a- "

"Don't you dare!"

"I am so done!"

It was the freaking twins, for godsake! I groaned louder.

"Let me get up, Maddy." I said as I moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gripped my shirt tightly before letting going and shifting over to the proper pillow. I swung my legs over the bed and stretched. The yelling was still going on. It wasn't gonna stop if I took my time. I got up and walked out into the hall and downstairs. My moms door was closed so I assumed they were sleep.

Downstairs, Rosie and Tracie were facing each other. Rosie with her hands on her hips and Tracie with her arms folded.

"Shut up." I shouted, cutting off whatever Rosie was saying. They glanced at me deer in headlights. " you woke me up. Tell me why now and won't key your car. Go." I crossed my arms fully ready to lash out on them if I didn't get a good explanation.

" Well it all started out with Tracie being a dummy and pouring too much flour in the bowl when told her not to. Then when I told her it was too much she freaked out and started yelling at me and calling me names." Rosie said while shooting glares at Tracie.

Tracie scoffed. " You are such a liar. And a bad one at that." She shot daggers at Rosie then directed her eyes to me, softening. "Rosie was being the control freak she is and snapped at me. Telling me how much of a screw up i was."

I scoffed at the pure adolescents of this situation. " You two are pathetic. Shut up and deal with." I pointed at Rosie." Stop being a control you-" i pointed my finger at Tracie. "Stop whining. " they rolled their eyes, but listened. "And if i hear yelling again I'm not only gonna key your car but I'm gonna throw all your make up away."

Thy looked horrified. "You cant do that." Tracie breathed.

"Don't tease, Thing One." I spoke between my teeth. They stared at me scared. I turned and headed back upstairs. On my way to my bedroom i passed my parents who were leaning out their bedroom door.

"Your kids are way too much. If you have another please make sure it does not turn out like them." I said As i passed them. They laughed.

I went into my room and shut the door. I leaned against it with my eyes.

"Your sisters are funny." Maddy mumbled. I opened my eyes and found her sitting up on the bed with her legs crossed.

" I thought you were going back to sleep." I replied. I pushed off of the door and plopped onto the bed in front her. I mirror her stance once I got situated. She smiled at me.

" Nope. I'm not tired." She said shaking her head.

"Okay, Well im gonna brush my teeth. We can just chill up here till everyone leaves. Rosie and Tracie have to go to dance class in a bit. And I think my moms are heading over to Mimi's store today." I say as I head to my bathroom. " we should have the house to ourselves in about a hour." My stomach drop as I remember last night.

Well, I already remembered last night. I'm just coming to the realization that we will be alone. What the heck. What's gonna happen? Jesus, I'm gonna freak myself out just thinking about it. I shook my head. I took my tooth brush and put some tooth paste on it before brushing. Maddy stayed seated on the table looking her phone. She was squinting at the phone, frustrated.

I spit and brush for another minute before spitting again and rinsing my tooth brush and mouth. I used the hand towel and dry off my hands and mouth. I walk back to Maddy and sit by her side. I nudge her when she doesn't look up. She gave me a smile despite the look she just had.

"What's wrong?" I asked, nodding to the phone in her hand.

She sighed before throwing the phone on the nightstand. " My parents just told me they won't be home tonight. Again." She fiddled with her fingers. That obviously upset her. She hasn't seen them in three days so she was pretty sad. " it's whatever. I'll deal with it later." She said waving it off like it was nothing.

"Ok." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I made sure by lips was level with her cheek. I pressed them to her softly. She froze but I stayed like that until she relaxed which wasn't long at all. I leaned back and placed my head in the crook of her neck. It was pretty bold. I didn't even know if she remembered. She sighed, contently before placing her finger tips under my chin and guiding me towards her face. She pressed her lips to mine gingerly. I kissed back, wanting more.

She lean back onto the bed pulling me with her. I straddled her waist and deepened the kiss. Her hands gripped my waist as my hand pressed against her stomach. I pressed my lips harder, wanting more. My hand slip down to the edge of her shirt moving it up to her belly button. I placed my hand flat against her stomach. The muscles of her stomach clench at the touch. I smile through the kiss.

I pull back from her lips to the flesh on her neck, leaving trails of kisses up to her chin then down to her collarbone. She grabbed my waist tighter and groaned. I latched my lips to hers to quiet her down and bit down gently.

A knock on the door made me jump back and slip off the bed. I landed on my butt.

"Ouch." I mutter as I rubbed my bum.

Maddy sat up with wide eyes. She mouths "are you okay?". I nodded.

"Come in." I called to said knocker.

The door cracked open and Momma perked her head in. She was smiling when she enter but concern took over her face when she saw me on the ground.

"Why are you on the floor? Did you fall off the bed?" She asked as she opened the door more and stepped in. Mommy was behind her looking at me like I was a weirdo.

"Maddy pushed me." I said smirking at Mads. She rolled her eyes and laid back down with a shrug.

"Stop pinching." She smirked back.

I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to my parents. "Whats up?" I then looked closely at Mommy. She looked tired. Like she didn't get enough sleep or she has a hang over. "Mommy are you hungover?" I ask, amused.

She shot daggers at me, but smirked. "Duh. Point of the glasses on my head." She said pointing to them and then pulling them over her eyes.

Momma shook her head her before answering me. " We are going over to Mimi's store. We'll be home around two. The twins are already gone so don't worry about them. I told them to clean up the kitchen and get out before you get mad again." She told me then she looked at Maddy who had her arms over her eyes. "Maddy are you staying over again?" She asked sweetly.

" If you don't mind." She said not looking moving, but smiling.

"Of course not, sweetie." Momma replied with a genuine smile.

"Pookie let's go. I need Gatorade and Ibuprofen pronto." Mommy urged, while touching Momma's elbow as a sign of impatience.

Momma rolled her eyes. "Have fun. You can order pizza or go out for lunch. I'll leave money on the counter." She said before blowing me a kiss. I blew them both a kiss.

"Love you." I said as they walked away.

"We love you too." They said harmony.

I didn't move from my spot until i heard the front door open and close then lock. I got up on all fours and crawled up to Maddy. I smiled as I realize she wasn't paying attention. Her arms were still over her eyes. I got up slowly, being very quiet. I pounced on her and started to tickle her.

She squealed, removed her arms from her eyes and clenched her sides. I tickled even mover and she squirmed.

"Cut...it...out!" She choked out. She was out of breathe. I stopped and sat up on the bed with my legs crossed. She stayed on her back regaining her breathe. When she wasn't breathing hard she sat up, crossed legged in front of me, smiling.

She didn't say anything, she just smiled. It made me squirm and shift on the bed. She placed her hand on my bare knee and I froze. I felt my skin heat up and my heart race at the contact. It was nice.

"I wasn't totally drunk last night. I knew what I was doing." She proclaimed. She smiled sweetly. She lifted her hand and graze my cheek with the back of her was a sweet and gentle gesture that made my insides go insane.

I smirked. " I know." I looked down at my clasped hands. I honestly had no idea what we were about to talk about, but now that she said that she knew what she was doing it made me feel better.

"I don't know what to do now. I've never been with a girl before," Maddy said. I glanced back up at her. "But I don't really care. I like being with you." Her thumb graze my bottom lip but her blue eyes focused on my brown eyes. "And your my best friend so..."

I didn't know what she meant by that. Is it easier that we're best friends?I don't know. I need to stop thinking and start doing.

"I like being around you too, Maddy." I placed my hand over the one that was on my cheek. "I really do." I breathed. She smiled widely. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. Before it could have turned into something more her stomach growled.

I pulled back and laughed. " Lets go eat." I grabbed her hand and lifted her up from the bed and led her out to the hallway and down the stairs. We went to the kitchen and I let go of her hand and went searching for her favorite food. Waffles. I opened the freezer and grab the bag of froze waffles. (seriously the only reason we have waffles is because of Maddy.) I tossed the bag to her and she caught it and smiled before going to the toaster. As for me I put on some hot water in the kettle to make green tea and I grabbed a granola bar.

By the time I poured the hot water in a cup with the tea bag, Maddy's waffles were done. I walked over to her and hopped on the counter in front of her. She stabbed the waffles with a fork from the toaster and placed them on a plate then douses honey on them (her version on being healthy). We didn't talk as we ate. We did however give each other smiles when we made eye contact. The whole time I wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. She took my cup of tea and sipped some at one point and I couldn't rip my eyes from her lips as they wrapped around the rim of the cup. I felt hot again. Maybe it was the tea. I don't know.

Once she was done eating she rinsed off the plate and placed it in the dish washer. I had already finished my bar and tea. The cup was now in the dishwasher.

Maddy stood in front of me and place her hands on my thighs. I lean in, smiling.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. I glanced at her lip. Her tongue darted out and lick her bottom lip.

"Well, I need to go home and get some more clothes for tonight. We can have lunch at the Life and invite everyone." She started to rub my thighs up and down casually.

"Everyone?" I hummed. I closed my eyes and savored the touch.

"Yeah. Blaze, Kiki, Hayden, Ryan, and Ryder. Leo is working today so we'll see him there." She replied. Her hands started to go higher. Like almost under my cotton shorts high. I shuttered, loving it.

"Sounds good to me." I hummed.

"But first before we do that I want to do one thing." She said slowly and playfully.

I open my eyes and grinned. "And that is?"

She smiled slyly. "Kiss you."

I smiled giddily and lean in to connect our lips. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me. That meant I had to open my legs for her to slide in. She kept on hand on my waist and the other rested on my cheek.

This was nice. Sweet and simple. It seemed... right? I never felt this with anyone else. Especially a girl. It was a weird sensation but it was a awesome feeling. Like when you finally get the boots that you've wanted and you're so excited to wear them out of the house. Yeah, thats the feeling.


	6. Not Right

**Hiii! Im actually mad at myself for not posting last weekend. I was just so uninspired. I got my groove back by listen to different songs from RENT. It helped. **

**enjoy! please tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Monday evening, Jefferson- Johnson resident _

Over the nineteen years of being married to Maureen, Ive learned how she communicates. If she feels sad, she'll be quiet and grab my hand. If she feels uncomfortable, she'll wrap her arm around my waist and pull me to her. If she wants to say something but doesn't know if she should, she places her hand on my knee and looks me in the eye. These are just a few that I've picked up on. They all have something in common. Me. She uses touching me as a way to communicate. It's nice to know by touch what she's feeling. It doesn't require her to say her feelings out loud and she loves that. Sometimes I'm grateful for it like one time when she was feeling uneasy about one of the men at my job. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close to her. It was a sign that she didn't want me to be around him. Her gut was right. Turned out that the guy was a con artist. He cheated one of my coworkers out of a few grand. Anyways, to say that I understand my wife is a more than one can say about their wives. But as of right now, I couldn't figure her out.

Ever since that night at Mimi's, she's been jumpy and quiet. It wasn't like her to be quiet for this long. I tried not to let it get to me, but I could feel the worry creep over me every time her shoulders would hunch over and shake a little. One night before going to bed, she was sniffling in the bathroom with the door closed. She didn't notice that I slipped in the room and when I called out asking if she was okay, I heard a bang. She came out of the bathroom with a red eyes and a blotchy face. Instead of asking why she was crying, I asked what was that noise.

"I banged it on the counter." She mumbled.

I looked down at her knee and saw that it was red. It would mostly form a bruise. I bent down on my knees, held the back of her leg to steady her and kisses the spot gingerly. I looked at her and smiled. She gave me one of her half-smile that didn't reach her eyes. She grabbed my hands and motioned for my to stand up. I did and she kissed my lips just as gingerly as I kissed her knee. For a moment, I thought everything was okay. I shut my eyes and melted into her soft and warm lips. I felt as they moved against my own in familiar motion. A motion that we've done for years. She pulled back and smiled. That would have fooled me if it wasn't for her still red eyes and still blotchy cheeks. As I was about to ask her why she was crying, she motioned for us to go to bed and made a off hand comment about being exhausted. I brushed it off just like she did.

The next morning, a Monday, she was all smiles as she said goodbye to the girls. I figured she was truly exhausted last night, so I tried not to worry about her at work. I buried myself in mountains of contracts and pro bono cases. By lunch, I even relaxed enough to think about eating without feeling nauseous. Just as I was about to take a bite out of my salad, my personal phone ranged. I looked at the screen. Maureen's bright smile and lively eyes flashed on the screen. I smiled and answered the phone bringing it to my ear.

"Hey, baby." I chirped into the phone.

"Jo, can you come home?" She panted. She sounded distressed.

Immediately my whole persona changed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked frantically, already closing the lid of my salad and grabbing my keys and jacket.

"I just need you. Please." She begged. Her voice wasn't above a whisper and it scared me.

Was someone hurt? Was she hurt? Did she hurt herself? She hasn't done that since she realized she wanted to have a family with me and that was two years before Elena was born. I panicked and quickly told my assistant, Jane, to hold all calls until tomorrow. I knew I would have a lot of work to deal with, but my wife came first. Especially if she was this upset or hurt.

"I'm coming home." I assured her.

"Ok." She replied weakly.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone?" I asked as I rushed to the parking garage, unlocked the door and threw my purse in the backseat before sliding in. I stuck the key in and turned it, pressing the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Yes, please." Her voice just sounded hollow. Like she gave up on something. I was breathing fast and my hands were shaking as I backed out of the parking space. I tightened my right hand on the steering wheel and held the phone firmly against my ear. She didn't say anything the whole time I drove to the house. I heard her shallow breathing and once in a while she would hiccup. I knew my breathes were coming out frantic, but I couldn't stop until I knew what was wrong with my Maureen.

The drive was a good ten minutes and as I parked in the driveway, I felt my heart clench and my throat close up. I hurried up down the walk way and up the stairs to the front door twisting the doorknob that was already unlocked. Of course. She was expecting me. I hung up the phone and I called out for her.

"Maureen?" I glanced in the living room when I heard a shift on the couch. The look she gave me broke my heart. Her eyes were bright red and puffy. Her faces was also red and splotchy. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes drooped sadly.

"Maureen, what happened?" I asked taking a step forward, dropping the keys on the mail table.

Her eyes watered and her lip lower lip trembled. I took another step towards her as she stood up. She twisted her fingers in front of her like a little girl who was scared. She walked up to my and threw her arms around my neck. She sobbed into the crook of neck. I encircled her in my arms pulling her tightly against me. I was shocked by her reaction. It was a rare moment when she cried, let alone like this. A sobbing mess.

"Honeybear, talk to me." I murmured into her dark curly hair.

Her chest contracted and expanded against me in a irregular way. She would take a deep breathe and it would shutter violently.

"He-he's d-d-dieing, Jo." She sobbed. She cried harder into my neck wetting it with hot tears.

My body froze. I knew who she was talking about, but i couldn't believe it was true unless she said it. I swallowed to lump in my throat and asked her who. I shut my eyes and I waited for her reply.

"Collins." She said. I felt myself tense up and tears threaten to spill over. I wanted to cry just like she was. But only one of us could break down, so I took a deep breathe. I pulled away from her, taking one hand and guiding her to the couch. When I sat down I pulled her with me. She sat on my lap and I let her soak my shirt and chilled skin. I kissed her forehead as she kept going. I rubbed her back and thigh in comfort. I felt like it wasn't doing anything for her, but I did it anyways. I think it comforted me more. It felt real as I rubbed up and down the fabric of her white jeans. It kept me from slipping into numbness as I felt the roughness of it.

Her breathing shook as it splayed against my soaked neck and shoulder. She took a few deep breathes before speaking.

"He is at the hospital were Angel died." She breathed. Her voice was full of sadness and I wished that I could make it go away.

I nodded, acknowledging what she said. I inhaled deeply before I spoke, afraid my own voice would sound foreign to me.

"Do you want to go see him?" I asked. Surprisingly, my voice was calm and not jittery and numb as I felt.

She nodded. "I was gonna wait till you were done with work, but I couldn't hold it in anymore and I needed you." She tightened her gripped around my neck.

I kissed her forehead again, lingering for a moment before pulling away. We sat on the couch until it was a half hour before the girls came home. Maureen got up mumbling about using the bathroom. I got up from the couch and hung up my jacket before going upstairs and changing from my work clothes into a Harvard t-shirt and skinny jeans. I went downstairs and checked to see what the girls could eat for dinner. I settled for putting lasagna that I froze a while ago in the oven. It would be done by the time we left.

Maureen walked into the kitchen. She leaned on the doorway watching as I messed with the knob on the oven. Once I set it to the appropriate time I looked up at her. She changed her clothes from her white jeans and black tank top to a grey long sleeve shirt and black jeans with her comfy winter boots. She was still sad. Her lower lip poked out in a pout and her arms wrapped around her waist, an attempt to keep all her pieces together.

I frowned at her as she gazed at me with gloomy eyes. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hug me back as she took a shaky breath.

"Thank you." She whispered into my shoulder.

"Anything for you." I said to her as I pulled away. She cupped my chin and pulled me to her lips. It was a soft and sad kiss, but showed me how much she needed me. I was gonna be her rock. I always have been.

She pulled back and pursed her lips. "The girls should be here soon." She stated.

I nodded. "We'll leave as soon as they get here." I told her as I moved my hands up and down from her shoulder to her elbow.

She frowned. " I don't want them to worry. They will take it really hard and their midterms are in a few months. I don't want them to stress." She said. Her breaths quickened as she spoke.

"We won't tell them." I hated not telling them anything important. It felt like a betrayal, but i understood what she was saying. " Not now anyways." I looked in her eyes. She was relieved.

She nodded. "I want to get myself together before telling them."

I kissed her cheek and pulled away after I examined her to be sure she would hold herself together. For a little while anyways.

Just as I pulled back the door opened and they filed in.

" Hey Momma and Mom!" The twins said in unison. I left Maureen in the kitchen, giving her extra time to gather herself.

I greeted my daughters at the foyer. I plaster on a smile and stepped into that natural mom role.

"How was school?" I asked as I watched them hang up there coats on the rack.

Rosie beamed at me. "It was good. But what are you doing home early?" She asked confused but kept her smile.

"Yeah, you normally get home at like 5. Its only 2:20." Tracie said as she went to the living room and plopped on the couch.

Crap. I forgot I came home early. I needed to think fast.

"We had lunch together and she didn't have much work to do." Maureen said, saving me. I turned and saw as she walked out of the kitchen. Just like that she changed back from almost breaking down to the regular Maureen. It was heartbreaking to she that she hide her feelings so easily.

Rosie and Tracie shrugged as they settled in the living room. I turned back to the door and saw Elena looking at me. Her eyes narrowed scrutinizing me, trying to figure out why I was really here early. I silently begged her not to say anything. She blink before saying "Cool"

I sighed and relaxed a little. "Me and your mom are gonna see Uncle Collins." Saying his name hurt. Im sure it hurt Maureen more. I didn't turn around to see. "I put the lasagna in the oven already. It should be done in a ten minutes." I told Elena.

She nodded. "Okay." She said calmly. She went to the kitchen and checked the food. I looked at Maureen who kissed the twins on the cheek.

We grabbed our coats and told the girls we loved them. They mumbled back there love before we went to my car and pulled out the driveway. Maureen took my hand as soon as we pulled out. I kissed the back of her kissed and kept glancing at her while I drove. She just stared straight ahead bitting her nails. A habit that only happens when she is scared.


	7. Not Right (part 2)

**Hey hey! Here is the next chapter! I dont know if anyone likes this so far but i love this writing it anyways. But I would love it if someone reviewed :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Same day, fifteen minutes later _

The ride to the hospital was tense. I didn't know what to do while Maureen was crying. Ok actually I did but this was a special circumstance. Her best friend was dying. When Maureen gets upset I would bring her ice cream and rub her back till she would be ready to talk or falls asleep. Now I couldn't give her ice cream and rub her back till she gets better. She probably wont get better for a while.

It only took us fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, but those fifteen minutes were the longest minutes of my life. I parked close to the entrance then Maureen and I walked hand in hand inside the hospital. We went straight to the elevators, skipping the front desk because Roger told Maureen what room it was and which floor.

I glanced at Maureen on our way up to the fourth floor. She wasn't crying anymore though you could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were still red and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Her left hand fiddled with her wedding band and ring, twisting it nervously. She looked so lost. It shocked me when she looked up at me with those piercing brown eyes and spoke.

"Joanne, I'm scared. What if I can't hold myself together? I don't know how I'll react if i see him." She asked fear dripping from her voice. I pulled her into a hug. " It's like Angel all over again, just a thousand times worse." She whispered resting her chin on my shoulder.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to cry so i knew I had to choose my words carefully. Even as my mouth open I had no idea what I was saying until it all came out.

I pulled back and cupped her face with both hands. "It's Collins, Maureen. Just be yourself. He would hate to see you cry over something you can't control." I said as I wiped tears from her cheeks with my thumb.

She bit her bottom lip before She nodded. I gave her a small smile before taking her hand in mine and leading the way to Collins room. The door was already open and we could hear laughter. When we walked in Roger, Mimi, Mark and Collins were doubled over in laughter. Mimi looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey! Look who made it!" Mimi greeted. She got up from Rogers lap and gave the both of us a hug.

Maureen smiled back, all the fear gone from her eyes and replaced with joy and calmness. I smiled too.

"What's so funny? Did Mark embarrass himself again and I wasn't there?" Maureen said as she left my side to go up to Collins side where Mark was. She ruffled his blonde hair before leaning over Collins bed rails and placing a kiss on his cheek. She mouthed a 'hey' before directing her attention to the rest of the group.

Mark rolled his eyes. "No. We were actually talking about the kids."

"Who's kids?" She asked, excited to talk about kids especially ours.

I went over to Collins while they had their conversation. He looked up at me with a bright smile.

"Hey Jo." He said.

"Hi." I smiled, bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Before I could straighten up he grabbed my wrist keeping me in my leaned over position.

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

His brown eyes were concern, not for himself though. I could tell by the way he flickered his eyes to Maureen then back at me.

"She's -"

"Fine." I cut him off with a smile. "Dont worry about her. I got her like I promised Angel and you." I said as I patted his blanket covered leg.

He smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling and his cheeks bunching up, before nodding and letting my wrist free. I stood beside Collins right as Maureen stood on his left. It was like deja vu. This was the exact position we had been in when Angel was dying. Then we couldn't stand looking at each other. Every time we made eye contact I would dart my eyes away to something else. Anything else other than her big brown eyes. It hurt to look at her and to know that we were no more an 'us'. It hurt even more to have Angel in a hospital bed all pale and weak. We both had a downward spiral into hell. But now we're both there for each other. Keeping one another on their toes. Never letting the other be by themselves.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until I saw her smirk with those red lips. My cheeks and ears heated up. That's what I love about her amongst the other reasons. She can still get the same reactions she got when she first met me. Whether it was just a simple touch of the hand or a peck on the lips I would always tremble under her touch, wanting more.

I smiled back making her wink at me. I chuckled lightly before going back to the conversation. We stayed for a long time. I glanced at my watch and it was a little after ten. I knew the girls would be sleep but I still decided to call to check. I excuse myself and went out into the hall. I unlocked my phone and dialed in Elena's number even though it was saved in the phone then held it up to my ear, listening to it ring three times before she picked up.

"Hey Momma." She said sleepily.

"Hey did I wake you?" I asked.

" No." There was some shuffling over the line. " Well kind of. Maddy and I were watching a movie and I kind of fell asleep. Rosie and Tracie are sleep though." She said, answering my question before I even asked.

"Okay, good. We'll be home in a bit." I tell her. I really hope she doesn't ask what we were doing.

"Oh okay. We'll probably be in bed before you get back though." She said. I could tell she wanted to ask, but she didn't. That was Elena. Never probing when she knew I didn't want to tell her something.

"Alright, baby girl. Goodnight. Tell Maddy I said good night too. Love you."

"Ok I love you too." She said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed and put my phone in my jacket pocket. I really really hated not telling Elena things that were important. I knew Maureen was right to some degree as to not telling them right away but they needed to know and soon. We didn't know how long Collins had.

I turned around at the sound of the door clicking closed. Mimi walked out with a smile on her face. I returned a grin.

"We worked out a schedule to who will be staying with Collins." She started. I nodded, telling her to continue. "Mark volunteered to stay first. Roger on tomorrow and Wednesday. Me on Tuesday and Thursday. Maureen on Friday and Sunday. You on Saturday. Maureen suggested you only take one day because you work during the weekdays and she also said that you'd probably stay with her on Fridays." She informed.

I silently nodded. She bent her head down and sniffled. I soften up as I realized she was crying. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Angel wouldn't want him to be alone." She stated into my shoulder.

"I know." I agreed. We stood there for a few more seconds before pulling apart.

We went back into the room to say goodbye to Mark and Collins. Maureen gave Collins a long hug before heading out. She slipped her hand in mine as we walked to the elevator. I glanced at her as we rode the elevator down. She looked relieved. Her shoulders weren't slumped over in grief and her eyes were brighter. She had a small grin on her lips as she looked forward. She flickered her eyes over at me and smirked just like she did in the room.

"What?" She asked, her lips pulling up into a lopsided sides grin. " I keep catching you watching me. Can't wait to get all of this into bed? Huh?" She bumped my shoulder with hers before winking. There she was. The happy-go-lucky, bright, and seductive Maureen.

I laughed. "Something like that." I pursed my lips and shrugged.

Her eyes softened. "I'm fine you know. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." She said as the elevator dinged walked threw the lobby and out the hospital. The cool December air nipping at exposed skin. She squeezed my hand as shivered from the cold. "I mean its still hard but not as bad as I thought." She shrugged.

I smiled and let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist before pulling her close to my side. "Good." I kiss the top of her head as we continued to walk to the car. When we reached the car I opened the passenger door for her. Instead of getting in right away she faced me and pulled me into a kiss. I returned the kiss, pushing her back against the back door. She gripped my hips in her hands pulling me flush against her. I cupped her face and kissed harder. Her slick tongue swiped against my bottom lip and I invited it in. The kiss was getting more heated than she intended it to. Or did she intend for it to get like this. Before I could even think about taking her into the back seat I pulled away breathing harder than normal.

Maureen smirked as she breathed just as hard as me. "I know you wanted me." She whispered seductively.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'll always want you." I whisper before give her one peck on the lips and stepping out of her arms. I was immediately hit with the cold night air. If I was cold I was pretty sure she was too. Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Its cold, Honeybear." I tell her. I nod to the opened car door. " Get in please." I ask sweetly.

She playfully sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest making her boobs push up and expose themselves. I bit my lip as pressure built up in my lady parts. "Fine but now I'm sexual frustrated." she huffed as she made her way in the car. Her jean cover butt was exposed for enough time for me to smack it. She whipped her head around to look at me with raise eyebrow.

"I plan on finishing what you started. " I say with a wink. As I hurried over to the driver side. I truly hoped everyone at home was asleep.

* * *

_Tuesday morning, next day_

I was waken up by sunlight streaming from a sliver from our red curtains that Maureen oh so loved. She was laying on my chest, her arms wrapped around my naked torso. The sheets on the bed were splayed messily across our naked bodies. It was a pretty good way to wake up. Maureen mumbling lightly in her sleep, bird tweeting outside our window where they made their nest at. I begged Maureen to get rid of it, but she said something about the world being taken over by humans and letting the birds have at least the tree right by our bedroom window. I'm actually glad she told me that. This was a pretty awesome moment. Like a pure bliss moment. That is until I saw what time it was. I had ten minutes before I had to get up for work.

I look down at Maureen who was still fast asleep. I scooted out of her grasps, lifting her head gently and setting it on a pillow and letting her arm slip from my stomach. I scooted the rest of the way out, not bothering to cover myself with anything. I picked out an outfit for the day: a white button up blouse with sleeves that went to my elbows, tan pin skirt with a light brown belt and a pair of pretty cute light brown heels. Over the years my work attire has gotten way more diverse. Im not afraid to try anything new thanks to Mimi.

I hopped in the shower turning the water to hot. At first when I got in, it really hot but I quickly got use to it as my somewhat tense muscles relaxed. I stood there before washing up and stepping out shutting the water off. I wrapped a fluffy towel around my self and dried off before brushing my teeth. When I went back into the bedroom Maureen was still sleep. Its not like I expected her to be up because a) we didn't go to sleep till way late last night because she wanted a third round and b) she didn't have to go to the studio to do a table reading till one this afternoon.

I dressed quickly so I could actually put on make up to hide the bags under my eyes. I swiped on some foundation and eyeshadow then put some mascara on skipping eyeliner. I finished it off with a lip stain that would last the whole day. It makes my life a little less stressful. I walked back out to the bedroom and found Maureen sitting up still sleepy with a pout while squinting at her phone. She still looked tired. She had put curly hair in a messy bun to keep it from her in front of her face and it actually made her more beautiful. Her face was always shielded by her thick curls. I liked it best when she had her hair up. Either way was fine with me of course.

"Morning." I greeted her with a smile as a bent down to slip on my heels.

She looked up and gave me a goofy grin as her eyes grazes over my body.

"Morning, sexy. I'm seriously contemplating on keeping you home and taking you all over against." She said with a pout and playfully sad eyes. I grinned before walking to the bed and bending over taking her chin in one hand.

"Thank gracious." I said before kissing her on the lips. I pulled back but she held my arm to kiss me again. She hummed against my lips then pulled back.

"Anytime." She whisper before pecking me one more time. "Now go before I change my mind." She let go of arm and shooed me away. I rolled my eyes then looked at the clock. About an hour till I have to get out of here. Traffic would be bad so I had to go now.

"Don't forget to give Rosie and Tracie their permission slips." I said pointing to my bedside where the two pieces of paper sat. "And I'm pretty sure Maddy is over again so don't be surprised." I tell her as I kiss her again not being able to contain myself. Maureen nodded and smiled. I said goodbye and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I went downstairs and got my coat and gather up my papers and briefcase from my office before grabbing my car keys and heading out the door. My phone buzzed in my coat pocket as I locked the house door. I took it out and show that it was my assistant, Carol. Sighing, I pressed the green button on the screen and put it up to my ear.

"What is it?" I answered not giving her a good morning.

"Good morning to you too, Joanne." She responded.

I sighed, wanting to know what she wanted. I shifted the phone to my left ear as I pressed the unlock button on my car keys. It clicked unlocked and I opened the door , placing my briefcase in the passenger seat before sliding in. "This better be important. I'm not even in yet and you're already calling me." If Elena were with me she would say "wanky" because it sounded like a sexually innuendo. I'm glad Carol didn't have a dirty mind like me or Elena.

"Well it is. Mr. Finnick wants to speak with you right when you get in. He said it had something to do with your position in the firm." She said nonchalant.

I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it hearing the engine purr. "Well did he seem mad." I knew it wouldn't be likely that he would fire me. I'm one of the best lawyers at the firm. If not the entire city. Just saying.

"Mmmh, nah. He was actually pretty glad. Anyways, I thought I would tell you because I know you hate surprises from Finnick because you don't like knowing what he's up to."

"Thank you, Carol." I said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Your coffee will be on your desk and so will your breakfast sandwich" she responded.

"Okay good. See you when I get there." I said.

"Uhuh, bye."

I hung up the phone with eye roll before pulling out of the driveway and driving to work. Carol has been my assistant for a year now. She's been the longest assistant I've ever had stay. Most begin to cry after four months of my high expectations. Not Carol though. With every rude remark I make she comes up with something snarky and smirks. She gets why I'm so hard on everyone in the office without me even having to tell her. She knows that if I get soft in the industry people will walk right over me. To name some reasons: I'm a women and I'm a lesbian. Just to name a few.

I never break character once I get to work and as I pull up into my designated parking space in front of the firm I go into the character. I get out of my car taking my briefcase and walk to the glass doors which I thought were super fancy for a firm. I stride into the skyscraper like building and take the elevator up to my floor not looking anyone in the eye. Mostly because everyone avoided eye contact with me. I hid a smirk as I took the elevator up. It dinged and I got out first amongst the four other people in there.

"Hello, Mrs. Jefferson-Johnson. Your cases are on your desk" the secretary greeted. I nodded, acknowledging her. I went to my office not greeting anyone. I stopped at Carols desk.

"Is he in his office?" I ask her.

She looked up from the computer in from of her shook her head. "He's in your office." She said nodding to the door behind me that lead to my office. I nodded sharply.

"Hold all calls until I'm done." I tell her. She nodded. I turned on my heels and went to my office. There he was. Mister Frank Finnick. The lead attorney and partner of the firm, so he's my boss. I, on the other hand, am a associate lawyer which is like me trying to work my way to partnership. I've been working here for seven years so I hope this has something to do with a promotion.

"Good morning, Mr. Finnick. How are you?" I asked as I round my desk and set my briefcase on the ground. The smell of black coffee hits me and smile even wider.

"Good morning, Joanne. Im just great and please call me Frank." He gestures for me to take a seat. I sit down as he too sits down. " I have some news."

I nodded. "Of course, Frank. That's why your in my office." I said with a grin as I bring my coffee up to my lips and take a sip of the slightly hot bitter liquid.

Frank chuckled lightly. "Oh yes, I'm sure you were surprised to see me in here, knowing I rarely make a appearance over here."

I nod in agreement as I flicker my eyes to a white paper bag next to my computer. My breakfast. I take another sip from the cup and set it down, giving Frank my full attention.

He eyed me taking in my stance before speaking. "Joanne Jefferson-Johnson, on behalf of the Finnick & Co. firm we'd like to promote you to partnership and one of the lead attorney's. You're performance over the past seven years have been phenomenal and I would personally love to work with you side by side." He wore a sincere smile on his thin aging lips as he looked at me.

I grinned up at Frank. "It would be a honor." I replied calmly. My insides so did not match my voice.

He smiled widely and stood up. I stood up too. "Fantastic! I'll be seeing you at our leading attorney and senior partner meeting this afternoon." He held out his hand. I shook his hand firmly, so use to the sternness of it.

"Yes you will." I replied not being able to contain my smile.

He nodded once with the Santa Claus grin and stepped out of my office. Once the door was closed I sat down the smile still on my lips. The door opened again and Carol stepped in with a grin.

"So.." She asked.

I shrugged. "I got promoted leading attorney and a senior partner." I say nonchalant like it's not a big deal.

"Yes!" She cheer while she fist pumped the air. "That's what I'm talking about." She smiled widely.

I roll my eyes at her. "Get back to work, Carol."

"Yes ma'am." She saluted me and stepped back out of the room.

I leaned back in my seat and processed my promotion. I am a senior partner at Finnick & Co. Man, I'm good.

The rest of the day was a happy blur of looking over files, going to important senior partner meetings and lunch with Franks' son. Blake Finnick. We've been since I've worked here. Probably because he was the only guy at the firm that didn't look at me like a piece of meat. And yes he is straight. He was just as excited as Carol was when I told him the news even though he already knew because he is one of the senior partners. He suggested we celebrate this Friday and I would have said yes but I remember my other obligations and told him another time. He understood and continued to talk about the days news which didn't really hold my attention much but I kept up with it.

Soon it was time for me to go. I packed up my suit case, slipped on my coat and cursed myself for wearing a skirt when its freezing outside. I said goodbye to Carol who was on the phone and said bye to the secretary whose name I don't remember.

Driving home made me super giddy because I haven't told Maureen about my promotion yet. I stopped at the liquor store and picked up her favorite wine and then went to another store to get chocolate chip cookies we could bake at home. I drove up to the driveway and saw that no one was home. Maureen's red Lexus was gone and so was Elena's baby blue Chevy truck that she begged us for. I put the car in park and got out hurrying up the steps and out quickly unlocking the door getting away from the cold. Once inside I went to the kitchen place the wine in the freezer and set up the cookies on a cookie sheet then put them in the oven and turning it on. I scurried upstairs to change out of my work clothes and into some comfy leggings and comfy sweater that Elena brought me last year for my birthday. As I was pulling my hair up in a ponytail I heard the door open and voices fill up the house.

I went downstairs and saw Maddy and Elena in their cheerleading uniform, shivering from the cold. Rosie and Tracie had on their school uniform but put leggings under the skirts and had huge coats on. Maureen wore black jeans, a red sweater that said" I really like cats" and her signature black leather jacket.

"Hey, baby!" Maureen beamed as she saw me walk down the stairs. She took off her jacket and put in on the coat hanger before walking over to me and planting a wet kiss on my lips.

"Hey." I replied when she pulled back.

"Awh, that's cute. I wish my parents were like you two." Maddy complimented us. "They normally come home without a word and then go to there separate offices. I think they sleep there during the night too." She joked.

Elena snorted laughing with Maddy. Tracie and Rosie snickered.

"We are a pretty great couple." I said to Maddy, before planting a kiss on Maureens cheek. She smiled up me with loving eyes and I beamed back.

"But I have some fantastic news." I said breaking my Maureen trance. I looked at the girls. They each had a interested expression.

"Their making another Fantastic Four movie?" Rosie asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Nooo, silly."

Maureen stepped back, questioningly. "What is it?" Her smile still intact. I'm sure she saw the excitement in my eyes.

"I got promoted to senior partner at the firm today." I said excitedly.

Maureen eyes bulged out and her mouth gaped open. "Are you serious?" Her voice raising a few octaves.

I nodded.

"Woot woot! Go momma!" Tracie cheered.

"That is so cool!"

"Great job Momma!"

"Good job, Mrs. Jefferon-Johnson!"

All of them were so ecstatic I couldn't have asked for a more supportive family. Even though Maddy is Elena's friend she is like family to us. She has been around for a very long time. They all gave me a hug congratulating me again. When the oven beeped signaling that the cookies were done I took them out and placed them on a plate and pouring two glasses of wine. Everyone had gone upstairs to change so it scared me when Maureen spoke softly behind me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"S'okay. I was just distracted." I said as I set the bottle down on the counter.

"Mmm, I could tell. I'm so proud of you, Pookie." She pressed hot opened mouth kiss on my neck making my skin heat up. I turned around in her arms to face her and wrap my arms around her neck.

"I'm glad you're proud." I said as I lean in to kiss her. " I have a very supportive wife that helped me though and a loving family that I should thank."

Maureen's eyes widened. " Oh and how would she react to the position you're in right now with me."

"I don't think she'd mind." I muttered before pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were always soft and warm. It was comforting and nice. The kiss went deeper as she swiped her tongue along my bottom lip. I pulled back over a while. "Do you really want to start this?" I ask seductively.

She shrugged "Whether we stop now or not I will finish what you started and since you got promoted it will extra special." She suggested as her hands traveled down to my butt.

I smiled. "Good." I pressed my lips to hers once last time before we broke apart. She grabbed the cookie plate taking one and biting a piece off. I grabbed the glasses and we headed to the living room where the girls were. It was movie night and the girls had on some comfy looking clothes.

"What movie?" I asked as Elena fiddled with the dvd player.

" Pitch Perfect." She said throwing a smirk at me over her shoulder then getting up with the remote in her hand.

I rolled my eyes super annoyed by her choice. I've never been into musicals of any type, but she kept on saying "its not a musical, Momma. They don't break out in song at random moments. They actually plan it." To that I shook my head and acted like I didn't hear her pleads. But today I didn't care I was just happy. I got my promotion, my wife is snuggling up to my side and my daughters are around me.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Collins. My body tensed up instantly but I tried to relaxed because Maureen was beside me. It worked she didn't notice. God this was gonna be terrible.

Dont forget to REVIEW!


	8. Sneaky

Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it! I'll have to thank my beta Kitasky123 for looking over this. She's da best! Ok, Enjoy!

* * *

Elena's POV

I seriously didn't know what was worse. The fact that my moms are hiding something from me or that Maddy keeps caressing my thigh like it's nobody's business. Well, it kind of is no one's business, hence the fact that she's doing it under a blanket. Momma's frowning deeply and I actually thought it was my choice in movies, but I soon realized that she wasn't paying any attention because when Fat Amy said " Lesbihonest", I expected at least a chuckle. But nope there was nothing. She just blankly started at the tv screen. Mom was actually paying attention, laughing at appropriate times, but it almost felt forced, like she didn't want to be watching. But she didn't want to seem rude so she watched and politely pretended to be interested. That made me worried, but at the same time Maddy's caressing was quickly stealing my attention away.

She actually started with her had on my knee, then slightly rubbing that spot, and then going up and down the full length of my thigh. It would have been completely innocent if she didn't slip her hand a little too close to my center which drove me basically insane. As the movie ended my focus on her hand had waned and the concern about my parents increased.

Once the movie ended, Rosie got up from the floor to use the bathroom, Tracie took out the current movie in the dvd player, and Maddy went to help pick out another movie.

"I don't think I can make through another movie tonight." Momma said as Maureen sat up from her lap and stretched.

"Me either. I still have to memorize Act two by Friday." Mom agreed. They both got up and went upstairs to their room. I stayed put for a few minutes before heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Maddy called from behind me.

I turned around and playfully rolled my eyes at her stance. Her hands were crossed across her chest and her face displayed a pout. I smiled.

"I'll be back. Forgot my phone upstairs." I calmly said.

She nodded then went back to the dvd rack. I continued on upstairs, stepping on the stairs lightly. I didn't want them to hear me. It would defeat the purpose trying to find out what's wrong without asking. True asking would seem easier, but my parents are different. They don't disclose information that might upset us. It has always been that way. When Rosie's fish died, they didn't tell her until they were truly sure she wouldn't burst out in tears. When the time came around she shrugged and said she already knew. They were shocked and asked if she wanted a new one but she said no. They didn't get that we react pretty well to disasters. Sure sometimes we can be drama queens but that's only to make people laugh. They still think were fragile. They still think I'm fragile.

So, as I pressed my back on the wall next to their opened door I expected something minor to be said. That was so not the deal.

I could see Mom sitting on the bed, her shoulders shuddering. She ran a hand through her thick curly hair and shakily sighed. Her eyes were red and watery. Ready to spill over tears. It shocked me. There were only a few times I've seen her cry and those times were because she and Momma had a fight. Of course they didn't argue in front of us. I always had this sixth sense if an argument was beginning to heat up, so I would take the girls out back or something. One time after an argument, Momma came outside and played with the girls who were nine then. I snuck away to find Mom. I found her in the downstairs bathroom crying on the toilet seat. She had her face in her hands and her hair covering it. I could see her shoulders shake hard and hear her broken sobs. I knew I shouldn't be watching but I did. I watched as she cried for a few more minutes then got up to the mirror, fixed her make- up and hair then walk towards the door. I took some steps back to make it seem like I just walked by. When she spotted me she put on a big smile. I smiled back even though I was a little sad for her. She grabbed my hand and lead me back outside and it was like nothing ever happened.

I don't know what ever happened after that with them but I'm sure they resolved it. They are still together.

Momma wrapped her arms around Mom, squeezing her tightly and murmuring soft words into her ear. She stood in front of Mom and rubbed her back.

"I just don't want-" Mom sobbed

"I know, honeybear." Momma shushed her. "It's gonna be hard. For all of us. You especially." Momma pulled back and swiped her thumb across Mom's cheek.

"Why now?" Mom sadly asked as she calmed down. "I don't understand." She whispered, looking down at her fingers as she messed with her jeans. Her shoulders hunched over herself making her look so small and weak.

Momma opened her mouth as if to answer her question then closed it. Her lips parted again and said "Baby I don't know." She sounded defeated. She sat down on her knees and laid her head her in Mom's lap. "Don't know why it's Collins. Or why it was Angel."

Angel? As in Collin girlfriend who died of AIDS? That's the only Angel I've heard of. Wait- what about Collins?!

Just as I was listening for more clues someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped but clamped my hands over my mouth to seal the squeal that would have escaped from my lips. I whipped around to find a stunned Maddy.

"Sorry." She quickly said. "I didn't mean to-"

I clamped my hands over her mouth to keep her from talking. I use my not occupied hand to grab her wrist and dragged her to my room with my hand still tightly secured to her mouth. As soon as we were in the safety of my room, I turned and locked the door. I faced Maddy who had her mouth opened ready to question my weirdness. I shook my head and headed to my radio and turned up some music before taking her wrist and guiding her to the edge of my bed. She sat down without a word and I sat next to her.

She looked at me, an eyebrow cocked, asking for permission to speak. I nodded my head

"What was that?" She hissed. "You are so weird, Lane."

I rolled my eyes. "I was spying on my parents and I didn't want them to know." I shrugged.

Her face changed from annoyed to understanding. "Oh, so what did you find out?" She asked with a smirk.

I bit my lip as I quickly debated whether or not to tell her. I normally tell her everything, but with this I have no idea what the heck is going on.

"I don't know really. I barely heard the full conversation." That wasn't a lie. It was true. I didn't hear the full conversation.

"Oh well what-"

I quickly pressed my lips to hers. I knew it wasn't fair but I didn't want to lie to her. I don't like lying to her. So I kissed her instead. She kissed back with enthusiasm. She dragged her finger tips up my arms, digging her nails into my flesh before knotting them in my curly locks. I took her waist in my hands standing up slightly and pushing her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. I straddled her waist as the kiss got deeper and more heated.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, we pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"What-what was that for?" She breathed, still out of breathe. You'd think an all-star cheerleader would have mega stamina. Not so much. I however had already regained my breathe and had climbed off of her waist, and went to stand at my vanity.

I gave her a "you-know-why" look, still looking in the mirror as I looked at my make- up, which was perfect but I needed something to do. "You were teasing throughout the whole movie." I turn around and leaned on the vanity and crossed my arms.

She sat up on her elbows and blinked as if she didn't know what I was talking about. "What?" She innocently asked. "What are you talking about?"

I scoffed. "Oh yeah?" I asked as I pushed off the vanity and walked towards her.

She nodded as she pushed up from her elbows and just sat on the edge of the bed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She insisted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Uh huh, so you don't remember doing this?" I asked seductively as I placed my hands on her thighs and slowly rubbed them down to her knees and up a few inches from her center.

She just shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Or this?" I dragged my hands to her inner thigh bringing them up to her core. She jumped slightly.

I laughed and removed my hands. She instantly pouted which was way too cute to not want to kiss. So I did. I brushed my lips to hers. She hummed against mine and then pulled away.

"Your lips feel like baby lips." She said calmly.

"Meaning?" I placed my hands on her shoulders, steadying myself as I leaned over with her lips inches from mine.

"Meaning they are super soft." She leaned back into my lips then bit my bottom lip which made a soft groan escape from my lips. She gripped my hips to her, but I was kind of getting tired of leaning down so I straddled her waist instead. She didn't lay down like last time, so she had to wrap her arms around my waist and grip tightly to keep us balanced. It was a pretty comfortable position. My head didn't crank downward too much and hers didn't crank up too much.

It was times like these where I really think about what I'm doing and what's happened. I know, I know. Normally people would think about everything when nothing is happening and their alone but I just do. I think about Maddy and how much she means to me. I think about how I would hate to hurt her. I think about how she's my light and makes everything brighter. My thoughts soon change to my darkest fears. Losing Maddy. People finding out about us and not accepting it. I mean it wouldn't bother me much, but it would hurt Maddy. She's so sensitive that one mean thing could throw her over edge into tears. I wanted to protect her. I needed to protect her.

We never talked about the things we did. I mean they weren't more than making out heavily, but still it was something. I tried not to think about it because I didn't even know who I was. I thought I knew me, but I guess i was wrong. It's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing that I found out this fact about me. I liked making out with Maddy. It was sweet, soft, and gentle (sometimes it was rough, but still), so unlike with the guys I've made out with who only wanted one thing. With Maddy I got a whole different vibe. She was always patient and caring when it came to our make outs, going at my pace. It made me think if she's done this before. She would have told me right? Meh, I don't care. I was kissing her right then and that's all that mattered. That is until there was a knock on my door. We pulled apart quickly, breathing hard.

"Who is it?" I called out while looking into Maddy's sea blue eyes.

"Tracie. Are you going to come down and watch a movie? And mom said we can order Chinese. What do you want?" Tracie said back. I'm surprised she didn't attempt to open the door. Not that it mattered because it was locked.

"You know what I want, Trace. Get Maddy the usual." I said as I smiled at her. She gave me a goofy grin and tightened her arms around me. She brought her lips to my neck and I tilted it so she could get better access. I bit my lip to suppress the groan from my lips.

"Okay. And the movie?" She asked.

I got annoyed. I wanted her gone so I could get my sweet lady kisses going on. "We'll be down when the food gets here." I snapped. Maddy giggled against my neck, her cool breathe splaying against my skin and made goose bumps rise.

Tracie scoffed. "Whatever." She sensed that I was irritated. Good. I heard her feet shuffle against the carpet away from my room and down the stairs. Finally.

I grabbed Maddy's face and pulled it to my needy lips. She laughed, but kissed back.

"Impatient." She said against my lips.

"Whatever." I replied between kisses.

"You really like kissing me huh?" she mumbled.

I pulled back and gave her a bright smile. "Yup" I replied, then leaned back in for my lady kisses but was stopped by her words.

"Do you like me?" She quietly asked. I wouldn't have heard it if I weren't so close to her. I leaned back and cocked my head to the side. I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to decode what she really meant.

"Of course I do, Maddy." I replied calmly. "What's wrong?"

She smiled again and shook her head. "Just making sure." She said before bringing my lips back to hers. I wanted to ask her what was wrong again but I knew she didn't want to talk about it yet. So we just kissed until the food came and someone knocked on my door. After telling them we'll be down soon, we went over to the mirror and examined ourselves. My lips were a little swollen but they were already full so it wasn't much of a difference. My hair was fine since she tangle it in her hands. I put it up in a pony tail still. I was getting hot. I looked at Maddy as she messed with her lips. They were in a pout. And swollen.

I laughed.

"It's not funny!" She whined. She poked my side.

"Awe, poor Maddy." I playfully pouted. I grabbed her hips and turned them to face me. I gave her a peck on the lips once. " They aren't that bad." I said as I grazed my thumb over her bottom lip. She shrugged not believing it and grabbed my hand, dragging me out my room. "I'm starving." She said as she hurriedly headed down stairs. She looked at me slyly. "Race ya! Ready, set, go!" She said all too quickly. I barely had time to register what she said before she ran down the hall in a sprint. I hurriedly followed after. I was a few steps behind her and it was only because she had long legs. I did too, but she was two inches taller. We noisily ran downstairs, giggling as we tried to not fall. She raced to the dining room and I followed after. Just as she went over the threshold she stopped and threw her hands up in the air.

"And the crowd goes wild!" She cheered then silently yelled to make it sound like a crowd was cheering. I giggled at her goofy self. That's one of the things I really loved about Maddy. She was always goofy and didn't care who watched. Wait- did I just say love? Like in love or love? It was way too early for that.

"I beat ya!" Maddy gloated as she poked me in the stomach. I swatted her hand away playfully and sat down at the table. Once we got our respectable containers, we dug in. We laughed, joked around, teased each other and told stories. This was when I loved that I don't have a different family and appreciate that they adopted me. But there was a heavy fog hovering over us. Maybe it was just me that felt it because I still had no idea what was going on with Uncle Collins.

Wednesday morning at school off block

"How stupid can you be?" I spat before taking a seat next to Blaze on the bed of my truck.

Ryder looked at my with his mouth gaped open. "Excuse me for wanting to have a little fun." He said with a smirk.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Only an idiot would do the dirty in Coach Niles office."

He's a total idiot. Ryder thought it was a great idea to have sex with Ashley Niles, Coach Niles' daughter, in her mom's office. I'm surprised they didn't get caught. Coach is almost always in her office.

He waved off my comment and sat down next to me. "It was awesome." He cockily said.

I rolled my eyes again. "Ew."

I turned my body to face Blaze, ignoring Ryder and his stupid teenage boy mind. Blaze was looking down at her hands. I bumped her with my shoulder and she looked up with a smile on her face.

"So I guess you and Ryder are a no go." I stated and pulled my coat on tighter as a gush of wind hit us. I was so glad I decided to wear black jeans inside of the skirt today.

Her smile turned into a frown instantly. She shrugged. "Not really. It's whatever though." She began looking around the parking lot. "Where the heck are they?" She grumbled as she shoved her hands in her pockets shielding them from the cold.

Just as I was about to tell her I didn't know where Maddy, Hayden, and Kiki were, they came running out if the school door. Maddy was ahead of them. She ran straight to me with a bright smile on her face, slowing down to a stop and wrapping her arms around my neck. I inhaled her strawberry scent and sighed happily.

She pulled away smiling. "Maybe I should have gone for track instead of cheerleading" she joked.

I nodded. The other two came up behind her huffing and puffing. Kiki held her side as her face scrunched up in pain and Hayden had to use the side of my truck to stay up.

"Ow." Kiki groaned. "So not happening again." She hissed, and trudged to the truck door and slid in.

"I called shot gun!" Maddy yelled and ran for the door, shutting it closed behind her.

"Are you riding with me?" Hayden asked Kiki. I slid off the back of the truck and headed for the driver's side.

"Sure" she mumbled. "Ryder already has someone in his car." She said sadly.

I glanced over at Ryder's car and sure enough he did have someone in the passenger seat. Unnatural blue hair blocked some of my view of Ryder, but I could see that the blue girl had shoved her tongue into his mouth. I shuddered at how gross it was. She was like eating his face. I looked back over at Blaze and Hayden when I heard a slam. The door of the bed of my truck was shut and they were walking to Hayden's rusty Chevy truck that once was an actual green color. Hayden had his arm around Blaze as they went to his car.

I shook my head at the situation. I didn't know much about how Ryder and Blaze had gotten together or how it ended but he's being a total douche by doing this to her. Flaunting his relationship around Blaze. One: that's totally immature and Two: why a girl with blue hair?! Seriously! It was super blue. Not a pastel blue but a bright blue. Not cute. Whatever. If the girl was going to the loft she'd better not say anything to make Blaze upset. I would go off.

We got to the loft before Ryder and that new chick. I was actually glad because Maddy and Kiki thought it was a wonderful idea to sing every song on the radio. It was cute at first because they were actually singing. When they started to get off-key, that was when my headache came about.

"Could you guys at least given me a break?" I teased as we headed up the stairs to the Kiki's loft.

Maddy literally looked guilty and she pouted. "Sorry." She mumbled. "We didn't mean to give you a headache"

I laughed, making sure she knew I was just joking. "It would have been nice to not have a headache but it was so worth the video footage." I said as I wave my phone in her face.

"I don't even know how you did it! You were driving." Kiki shook her head, embarrassed.

I shrugged. "I'z got skillz" I teased then winked at her.

Just as we headed into the loft Maddy said something but I couldn't hear it because Kiki began squealing.

"What'd you say?" I asked when Kiki stopped.

Maddy looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head. "Oh, nothing" she dismissed, quickly.

Before I could ask her again, she squeal and ran away and to the open living room while screaming "Leo!"

I smirk as I see both Kiki and Maddy clung to either side of Leo. He smiled, amused at the girls enthusiasm. He made eye contact with me and mouthed "Help me!"

I giggled and walked up to them. "Keys, Mads! My turn." I demanded, playfully.

They both looked back at me with a pout but let go and giggled. Leo immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Hey there, little demon." He greeted while squeezing me then letting go. I pulled back and smiled.

"Hey yourself. I thought you worked tonight?" I asked as I took a seat on the empty couch across from him. Kiki plopped down on my right as Maddy took a seat on my left. Her thigh might have well been on lap because of how close she was. I liked it. It made me heart speed up in a giddy way.

"I didn't want to miss the infamous Eastwood bohemian party. It would be wrong and unnatural." He replied as he sat down.

I nodded. "True, so true."

"Where's Blaze and Hayden?" Maddy asked.

"Blaze is in her room changing and Hayden is in her bathroom changing." he said, nodding towards Blazes' closed door.

Maddy nods then grabs my wrist and pulls me up with her. "We're going to change to. Brb!" She dragged me to the empty bathroom used for guest and shut the door before I could respond.

For some reason I expected her to push me up against the door and kiss, but that didn't happen. She opened her bag she brought up here and tossed me my clothes that I didn't put in there.

"Where did you-"

"You have a bunch of stuff at my house. Enough to make an outfit." She explained.

I nodded and started to step out of my school uniform. Just as I was going to put my skirt on the sink, I caught a glimpse of her bare torso, which was total ripped might I add. She was a cheerleader so it's kind of hard not to. I didn't stop my lurking there though. My eyes travelled up and stopped at her chest. She wore a blue bra with silver crystals on it and a bow in the middle. It was pretty cute and so Maddy. I smiled and went back to changing even though I had the urge to kiss the crap out of her.

Undressing with Maddy had changed since our little thing has been going on. It wasn't awkward. No, it was super hot. Sometimes when we were changing I don't even change until she's almost done because I was ogling at her. She's caught me a few times and smirked then said some sly comment, but I've been trying to keep my lurking on the DL.

I slipped on my black jeans and put on the belt she brought for me. I went to grab for my sweater when I saw her looking at me. I smirked and said "What are you looking at?" I teased.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away, her face getting red from embarrassment. I giggled as she shook her head.

I pulled my sweater over my head and adjusted the bottom of it. A pale hand grabbed my wrist and I looked up to meet Maddy's blue eyes that were full of want. "Kiss me. I missed kissing you." She pouted and batted her eyes.

I smiled and cupped her cheeks before leaning in to meet her waiting lips. She grabbed my waist and pulled me closer kissing me back, making my insides all warm and crazy. I pulled back after a few seconds and said "I missed kissing you too". I smiled back and winked, making her blush. Too cute.

She giggled and pulled away letting my hands drop to my sides. "Come on, let's go. They're probably wondering what's taking so long." She replied.

I nodded, picked up our clothes and shoved them in her bag before opening the door, walking out like I just didn't kiss the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Yeah, not a big deal or anything.

**Yeah, so there goes that chapter! Tell me what you think.**


	9. Sneaky (part 2)

**Here's another chapter! This one is slightly longer than the other ones. Oh well, I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

_Tuesday, 2 pm Kiki and Blaze's apartment_

"I have a really bad feeling about her." I grumbled to Maddy when Leo sent us off to get snacks from the kitchen. Maddy bit her lip and mulled over what I said.

"I don't know, Lane. She seems nice." She whispered back then opened a cabinet and grabbed a big bag of chips. She skipped over to another cabinet and got a bowl too.

I rolled my eyes and went to get the 12 pack of sodas from the fridge. "Don't you just find it odd that she basically came out of nowhere?"

She gave me a side glance and shrugged. "I guess, but if Ryder likes her and thinks she's cool then she is automatically accepted into our little bohemian group." She casually replied.

I wanted to stomp my feet like a five year old because I wanted Maddy to not like Leesa-the girl with blue hair- so much. I seriously didn't like her. There was something off about her. She keeps giving me weird looks and laughs extremely hard when I tell a joke. It was freakishly weird. Point blank.

Maddy dumped some chips into the bowl then folded down the bag to save what's left. "Give her a chance, Lane." She smiled genuinely. "I'm sure there's an explanation for their encounter"

I took another glance at the blue head girl who sat on Ryder's lap. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed, throwing her head back. That laugh and smile was so darn familiar.

"You sure she doesn't look familiar?" I asked Maddy again. I first asked her when I saw the girls face. It was strange. I felt like I knew her but my brain wouldn't tell me how or give me a mental picture of where I saw her. You know like if you see a person that looks familiar and you're brain automatically gives you a still of the person in a familiar place.

Maddy looked towards the group then back at me frowning. "Nu uh. She said she's from Florida. You've never been there and neither have I." she shrugged before taking a chip from the bowl and popping it in her mouth.

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at the girl, desperately trying to find out where I know her from.

Maddy laughed. "Don't give yourself a headache thinking that hard." She teased and jabbed the space between my eyebrows with her finger. I swatted her hand away playfully and stuck my tongue out at her. I swiped the bowl of chips from her hands and dashed off the living room.

"Hey!" she whined following after me.

I ignored her and sat down beside Leo who was chatting it up with the blue head. I set the bowl down on the coffee table and let them go at it. They were talking about the play Maddy wanted me to audition for. Being a part of a hormonal teenage filled group where they're all drama queens didn't exactly appeal to me. When I told Maddy that she completely understood. Drama kids cause drama. Point blank.

"It's coming along really well." the blue head said. "Ryder is even helping with set construction." she nudged Ryder in the side and smile happily at him. He -shockingly- returned the smile.

"Pause." I lift a finger up to stop further conversation. "Ryder's helping with construction? He barely knows what a hammer looks like let alone how to use one." I said seriously.

Maddy agreed from across the room. "One time I asked him to hand me a wrench and he gave me a screwdriver."

"Shut up!" Ryder spat.

"Make me, hobbit." I snapped, shooting daggers at him. "You know I'm right so don't act like you are Mr. Macho man."

"You don't know anything, Elena." he replied harshly.

"I know this whole thing with Blue Head is fake." I said it before I could stop it. "And I bet you paid her to be your girlfriend to make Blaze jealous." That came on its own account too.

I saw Blaze glare at me from my peripheral. That didn't stop my rage. Oh no, it made it burn brighter.

"Didn't he Leesa? He paid you right?" I taunted. The girl snapped her eyes to the ground when I said her real name and not the one I made up for her. She bit her lip and side glanced at Ryder. He didn't look back at her. Instead he darted his eyes between me and Blaze. My mouth opened up in awe.

"Holy crap! He did!" I said a sly smile creeping on my lips. "Well, well, well, this is amazing. I was totally guessing." I shrugged.

Ryder glared at me. "Oh shut up." He murmured. He got up and slipped on his coat. "Let's go, Leesa."

Leesa glanced at the group, sending Blaze an apologetic smile then left with Ryder.

I sat back in my seat, satisfied.

"You're pleased with yourself aren't you?" Leo tried to scold. I looked at him and saw that a smile was threatening to unleash itself. I smirked at him.

"He should know better." I said simply.

He shook his head with a smile. "Elena, what am I going to do with you?" He joked.

"Not your problem." I playfully fired back.

"You're right. The problem goes to the man you marry." He teased and poked my side.

I laughed nervously. I breathed a "yeah" and glanced at Maddy. She was laughing at whatever Kiki said, not giving me a clue onto if she heard what Leo said or not.

This thing with Maddy has grown less confusing. I like Maddy. Like more than friends. I liked kissing her. I liked touching her in a way friends aren't supposed to. I liked whispering in her ears after we had finished making out. I liked Maddy. That was that. Now all I have to do is tell her that. She knows I like doing those things with her but she doesn't know that I liked her. I tore away from my inner musing and engaged in the conversation before I went into full blown inner monologue.

Maddy and I left before it got dark. We said goodbye to our friends and headed to my truck. I slid into my truck and waited for Maddy to shut the passenger door before driving away from Alphabet City and going to Eastwood Meadows. Maddy was unusually quiet during the ride. She fiddled with the radio a few times and ran her hand through her hair a lot. She even bit her lip in nervousness.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I asked with a smile, sparing a glance at her. She chuckled nervously and inhaled a shaky breathe.

"Just thinking."

I saw her rake her fingers through her blonde hair from the corner of my eye. "Thinking about what?" I prompted. "You're making my nervous." I smiled uncertainly as I pulled up to her house.

She looked briefly at her house then back at me. "You wanna come in?" She offered, nodding towards the house. "My parents aren't home." She glanced at the house again then back at me with a full on Maddy smile. "You could even sleepover. We can have movie night and have a bunch of popcorn and candy and cake." She said excitedly. She clasped her hands together in anticipation.

I laughed at her excitement. "Sure. My parents won't care even though it's a school night." I accepted.

"Yay!" she shrilled and slipped out of the truck. I shut it off and follow after the short blonde. Every step she took her hair would bounce from side to side showing how happy she was that I was sleeping over. i sen off a quick text as we walked up the familiar stone pathway and up the red brick stairs. She unlocked the door and flung it open. I closed the door behind me and locked it before shrugging my coat off and hanging it up on the coat hanger. Maddy however carelessly threw hers in the living room to the right then skipped to the kitchen.

I've been here a hand full of times but I still was amazed every time I came here. Her house was huge. It was like a mini mansion. It had three stories and was smack in the middle of a field that her parents owned. The inside looked like a professional interior designer had a ball. Everything matched and was causal. Her foyer had staircases on either side and a hallway from the foyer that went to the French back door. It was like a princess should be living here. Well I guess there was.

"Meet you in the movie room!" Maddy shouted from the kitchen. I yelled back an "okay" and headed up the left staircase and took a left down the hallway. Different pictures of Maddy and her family were posted up on both walls as I walked to the movie room. I quickly got to the movie room and pushed the heavy door open. It was heavy because it was supposed to be soundproof. It came to our advantage when Maddy's parents were here and we would blast some music and dance around in our pjs.

The room was like a mini theatre. There were three rows of four red comfy chairs on different level. Maddy and I normally took the middle row so we could lay our feet on the front chairs. I stepped down the stairs and turned to the massive tv that resembled a movie theatre screen but you know smaller. On either side of the screen were shelves of DVDs. The left side was filled with old movies and the right with newer movies. I went straight for the old movies and picked a one that interested me the most.

On cue Maddy walked in with her arms full of bags of candy and a big bowl of popcorn. She smiled brightly at me and walked towards me setting the snacks on the ground next to the front row of chairs.

"Picked one?" she asked walking over to me. I stood up from the crouch I was in and smiled at her, handing her the movie. "Iron Man. I like it."

"Uhuh, but I don't why it's in the older movies shelf."

Maddy frowned and looked at the shelf behind me. "That's because I switched them up. I got bored one day and put them in alphabetical order." she shrugged.

"Explains why Mean Girls and Marsh were beside each other." I nodded in understanding. Maddy smiled at me.

"I'm gonna put the movie in. Will you get the pillows and blankets?" She asked as she went to the dvd player by the other shelf. I nodded and went to the door next to the shelf I was at. The door was filled with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. I pulled out two blankets- one to sit on and the other to warp around us- and about five pillows. I went back to where the snacks were at and placed the blankets next to them. Maddy came over and took one blanket and set it out then put the snacks on it. I threw some pillows around the edges and sat down draping the other blanket around our shoulders.

Maddy looked over at me happily and giggled with excitement. She pressed a button on the remote and the screen came to life. The intro of Iron Man blared threw the surround sound speakers. It was nice and we sat there in comfortable silence. We were half way done through it when I saw Maddy nervously bit her lip. Her eyes were glazed over not even paying attention to the movie. I nudged her side as I put a gummy worm in my mouth letting the end of it hang.

She looked at me alarmed then rolled her eyes playfully at my silliness. "Elena" she said sternly.

I shrugged and bit a piece off. "I was trying to get you to kiss me. You know like in Lady and the Tramp." I joked.

She blinked then smirked. "Well try it again." Her voice got all low and husky, making me gulp and nod. I lifted a gummy worm up to my mouth wordlessly, letting the end hang out again. I don't know what I expected. Maybe for her to laugh and say she was just kidding. I don't know. I didn't expect her to lean towards me, dart her tongue and flick the gummy worm into her mouth. It was happening all too slow. My heart pounded as her blue eyes darkened with lust and she inched her lips closer to mine, taking more of the candy worm in her mouth in the process. She stopped briefly, looked at me slyly with a smirk then closed the distance between our lips. She kissed me hard with so much passion I couldn't breathe right. If I wasn't careful then I could end up passing out, so I took small breaths through my nose. The kiss didn't last more than a minute and when she pulled back I wanted more, but my body couldn't do anything but chew the remainder of the gummy worm in my mouth. Maddy sat back with a smug look on her face and chewed the candy in her mouth.

"Um, that was..." I stopped to looks or the right words.

"Hot." Maddy offered, flipping her over her hair back and pulling it into a ponytail.

I chuckled. "Yeah, that and intense." I said narrowing my eyes at her. She blinked then sighed. She was gonna tell me something.

"Elena, I need to tell you something and it's okay if you don't feel the same way." she rushed out and put her hands out in front of her. She had them palm up and I didn't know if she wanted me to hold them. She looked like she needed support so I clasped my hands with hers and gave her a timid smile. She flashed a brief smile and visibly relaxed.

"Elena, I-I..."

"Yes?"

Her head was down so she couldn't see my eyes pleading for her to look at me. She was scaring me and I needed some sort of reassurance.

"Maddy look at me." I asked gently. She bit her lip and slowly looked into my eyes. I gave her a smile of encouragement even though I was a wreck on the inside.

Instantly I saw something change in her eyes. Gone was the nervous, timid Maddy. It was replace with the sure and determined Maddy. She looked into my eyes and spoke softly.

"I don't why or how this thing between us happened. It just...did and I'm glad it did." My heart pounded against my chest as the blood rushed to my ears. "You've always been there for me and I like that." she smiled widely. "So, I'm just gonna get to the point." She took another breathe and kept eye contact. "I like you, Elena. Like, like you, like you."

I think I stopped breathing. No, I'm sure I stopped.

"Elena?"

Her voice sounded like I was underwater. All muffled and stuff.

"Elena, say something. You're getting pale. Well as pale as you can get." she said. I felt weight on my left cheek. Was it her hand? Yes, it was. I could also feel the warmth. That made me suck in a breath sharply and exhale.

Her face came into view. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern but she smiled. "There you go." She cooed.

I took in another breathe and let out a shaky laugh.

"Good. You're alive." She started to pull her hand away from my cheek but I held it still by wrapping my hand around her wrist gently. Before she could speak, I cupped her cheek and pulled her towards me. The kiss we shared was so different than our previous ones. This one had passion and lust, but also feelings. I was once told that kissing and stuff felt better with feelings. Like deep feelings for one another. I told that person it feels better without eye contact. I was so wrong. I felt so much better to know that Maddy liked me like I liked her. Woah, wait she didn't know that. I pulled back a few centimetres and said "I like you, like you too." then pressed our lips back together.

I felt her smile against my lips then kiss back harder, pushing me back onto the blanket covered ground. The hand that was on my cheek rested by my head and the other gripped my hip. I pulled her head closer to me and grasped a fist full of her blonde hair. I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I granted it entrance. We kissed until we had to breathe. Maddy placed one last kiss on my lips before sitting up and pulling me with her. She pulled me in her arms and I let my head fall on her shoulder. She intertwined her fingers with mine between us and rested her head on mine.

"Maddy?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked surprisingly calm.

"Yes." she giggled. She lifted her head from mine and cupped my chin then tilted it up to her lips. She kissed me quickly and flashed a smile.

"Good. Now let's finish this movie." I said before kissing her again and laying my head back on her shoulder to watch.

If I was told two years ago that I would be dating my best friend I would have told them that they were crazy and I don't go for that team. You don't really ask to be gay, you just are. You're born that way. I now know that I am a lesbian. Maybe I've always known because of the times I cringed at a joke that involved a guys private part or when I actually saw Leo naked that one time. I don't know maybe.

* * *

_Wednesday morning, Maddy's house_

The next morning was a blur of getting dressed for school and cleaning up from the previous night. We went to bed around eleven that night and woke up at six this morning. We barely made it out the door on time. Maddy decided to take a super long shower which caused us to be on a time crunch.

"Sorry. It was your bright idea to stay on the floor where there's popcorn and other sticky stuff." she defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah." I brushed off.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh! I was just joking, babe." I said, patting her thigh with my right hand. She smiled at me in a strange way. Like i said something weird. Did I- oh! I called her babe.

"Sorry too soon." I apologized quickly and kept my eyes on the road but didn't remove my hand on her thigh.

"No, I like it." she urged. She slipped her hand in mine and squeezed. I glanced at her quickly and flashed her a smile.

"Okay, babe." I laughed. Just then I thought of a really good question. "Um, Maddy?"

"Yeah?" She didn't look up as she rummaged through her purse.

"Uh,baby, do you wanna keep us a secret? I'm totally fine with it. I know how your parents are..." I trailed off and peeked at her quickly.

She froze and her face was pale. "Uh...um, I'm not ready. You can tell your parents if you want t-though. I-I-I just don't...wanna tell mine just yet. They're weird about things like this. I just...need time." she replied quietly.

I nodded understandingly. "Whenever you're ready to tell your parents I'll tell mine." I supported. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her hand then placed our hands in my lap. She relaxed into the seat and closed her eyes. Probably mulling over the idea of her parents knowing about us. Her parents were a very long story. I'd very much not like to get into now.

We pulled up to the school just before the bell rung. The parking lot was empty when we pulled in. I hurried out from the truck and walked over to Maddy's side as she got out. She shut the door and turned to me brightly.

"Well I see you second block." She said but didn't make any motion to move.

I nodded, quickly looked around the parking lot then step forward and kissed her quickly. "See you." I waved then walked in the different direction she would be going. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was shaking her head and smiling. I walked to class with huge smile on my face.

Class was super boring as I took notes on the lecture. I was completely frightened and happy when I got a text. Frightened because I forgot my phone was on vibrate and it scared the crap out of me. Happy because the text was from my girlfriend. Girlfriend. I like the sound of that.

I plucked my phone from my bag and checked the message.

**To Elena: I really hate this class. Ryder keeps yapping about you.**

I chuckled lightly and replied back.

**From Elena: He's just fussy because I called him yesterday.**

I looked back up and wrote down some more notes.

**To Elena: That wasn't very nice, but he wasn't nice either. Blaze was hurt by what he did. But putting that poor girl through that...**

**From Elena: Woah wait am I getting scolded?**

I looked back up from my phone when the lights flickered on Mr. Saunders said we were done for the day and said we could do whatever until the bell ranged in 10 minutes.

**To Elena: Well yeah. You didn't expect me not to say anything did you? That's just crazy if you did.**

**From Elena: Call me crazy then ;)**

**To Elena: Mmh nah. Elena sounds better when I scream your name out.**

Oh crap. Is she flirting over text? I shot my head up as if everyone could read what was on my phone. I rolled my eyes at my idiocy and quickly sent back a reply.

**From Elena: Good. Because that's the only name you'll be screaming out.**

I looked up as heard everyone get ready to leave. I shoved my books in my bag and stood up.

**To Elena: Of course, babycakes ;)**

I snorted at the nickname she gave me a while back then off a reply before shoving my phone in my bag and heading off to second block.

**From Elena: It better be. I don't have to hurt someone. And I will :)**

I stopped at my locker and exchanged some books before going to class. Maddy was already there when I walked in. She sent me a dazzling smile when she saw me. I returned the smile and slid in the seat next to her.

"Hey there, gorgeous." I said lowly so that only she could hear.

Her cheeks turned red and looked down, smiling "Hey."

I leaned into her ear "You know I really want to kiss you right now." I pulled back and waited for her response.

Her eyes flickered around the room and then to my eyes. "I know, but-"

"I know." I said simply, setting my hand over hers that was on her lap. "You're not ready. I heard what you said this morning. I respect that. I just like teasing you." I joked. "You're cute when you blush."

She looked up threw her long eyelashes and smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded and removed my hand from hers and paid attention to the teacher.

* * *

_Friday evening, Elena's house_

"Oh joy." I mumbled as my sisters tumbled into the kitchen. "Get out, I'm cooking." I demanded.

"I'm hungry." Rosie replied and went to the fridge to get an orange. Tracie however got a few cookies from the cookie jar.

"Okay, get out now." I replied, annoyed as I stirred with the substance in the pot.

They almost crashed into Joanne.

"Woah, slow down." She chuckled as she got out of the girls way. The twins giggled a sorry and darted back upstairs. "How's it going, Elena?" Joanne asked still amused by the girls exit.

"Pretty good. I'm actually satisfied with myself." I said happily. I set the spoon down and checked the oven. "You know tofu alone taste gross." I commented.

She chuckled "Oh I know." she came up and peeked at the pots.

"Hey now! I got this!" I exclaimed playfully.

She stepped back and shrugged. "Just checking. You're not always fond of cooking."

"Nope! But today I am." I said happily as I sat down at the island. I scanned over the directions again and figured it would be another fifteen minutes before the Tofu Parmigiana was done. I set the paper down and looked up to find my mom looking at me.

"What?" I smiled nervously.

She shook her head. "Nothing." she darted hers eyes to the paper in front of me.

She's been acting weird since last week. I still didn't know what was going on with Uncle Collins. I've been meaning to ask but every time I would try to ask someone would interrupt. It was very annoying. Maybe now was the time to ask, unless someone decided to bust in the kitchen after I told them not too.

"Momma, what's wrong with Uncle Collins?" I asked bluntly.

She stopped reading the paper and looked up at me sharply. I could see her searching me for an answer of how the heck I even know about that. "What do you mean?" she looked back down the single sheet of paper.

Seriously? She was gonna play the "I don't know what you talking about" card?! Nu uh. Nope. Not happening.

"Momma, what's wrong with Uncle Collins? I know there's something wrong. You and Mom have been acting super weird and it's concerning me. I just want to know." I rounded the island to stand next to her. "I won't tell the twins, but they will catch on. Not as quickly as me because their fifteen and only care about tv and boys." I said slyly.

She smirked at me then it flattered. "He's getting sicker."

I nodded. "Okay, is he dying?" I asked quietly.

Joanne blinked a few times and looked up with teary eyes. "Um, yeah." her voice cracked as she spoke. "We don't how much time he has. And, uh we've talked about it recently... about telling you girls." she wiped at a stray tear and looked away.

I remained silent and pondered what she was saying. I wasn't mad that I wasn't told about this when they first found out. I just felt sucky. I didn't want this to happen to my Uncle. I've known for a while that he's had AIDS. I knew he could die any day, but sometimes I just forgot. Sometimes I choose to forget.

Heels clicked against the wooden floor towards the kitchen. I turned and saw Maureen entering with a big smile on her red lips.

"Hey, ready to go, Pookie?" she asked before kissing my temple and going over to the stove.

"I got this!" I was highly offended. "I know how to cook."

Maureen smiled widely but still lifted the lids of the pots. "Just checking..." she trailed off. "Don't want you to burn the house down."

I looked at her. "Oh no" I replied deadpan.

She laughed and went over to Joanne lifting and eyebrow to her unanswered question, also to her watery red eyes.

"Let's go." Joanne said hastily. She kissed my temple. "It's a school night. Don't stay up too late." She told me gently and walked out before I could say anything.

Maureen looked after her, questioningly. She glanced at me them back to where Joanne walked out. I kept my face blank. "Um, see you later, baby girl." she said blankly, stilling looking after her distressed wife.

"See you, mom." I said quietly. With that, she walked out and went after momma.

I couldn't imagine going through what they are with a wife and kids. It must make it ten times harder to cope. Maybe even more.

_Later that night_

Maddy couldn't come over tonight because her parents wanted to have family bonding time. I needed her but she needed her family time, so I didn't let on that I was upset. I'll probably tell her tomorrow though.

**To Elena: This. Is. So. Boring. I miss my girlfriend so much. I haven't seen her since practice yesterday D:**

I smiled. Currently I was doing homework on my bed. It wasn't much. Just some senior English project.

**From Elena: I miss my girlfriend too ;) I'm sure it's not that bad.**

I went back to work and waited for her reply.

**To Elena: Ok, maybe not that bad. But it's bad enough. I'm coming over later**

**From Elena: It's late. You should get some sleep. Practice was brutal yesterday.**

I glanced at the clock. 10 pm. Pretty late for me anyways.

**To Elena: Awe, please? :D**

I smiled smugly at the screen. I could practically see her pout and puppy dog eyes.

**From Elena: Fiiiiine. I need to see your pretty face :)**

**To Elena: Be there in twenty. Keep your window unlocked.**

I rolled my eyes. She was gonna scale up the side of the house. It was super easy and every time she did it my heart speed up, afraid she'd fall. She never did though.

I unlocked my window and awaited her arrival. While waiting I picked up my school books and put them on my desk. I highly doubt I'll be getting any sleep because the girl loved to tickle me under the covers. Once I was done I changed out of my school clothes and slipped into shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I sat on the edge of the bed and played on my phone until I heard the window creaked open. A smile immediately spread across my face.

Maddy climbed through the window and shut it behind herself, locking it. She smiled widely at me and came in further.

"Hey beautiful." she hummed as she leaned down to my level from the bed.

"Hey yourself." I replied before setting my phone aside and wrapping my arms around her neck. I kissed her happily and hummed she kissed back eagerly. She pulled back and I removed my arms to let her shrugged off her coat.

"How was your day?" she asked as she chucked off her boots.

I pondered the idea of telling her now or not, but I missed her so I didn't want to turn our cuddling session to a crying one. "It was good. How was yours?" I asked politely.

She shrugged and climbed into my bed. "Fine." she laid down her head down on the pillows against the headboard then patted the space beside her. I accepted her offer and scooted back till I felt the pillows against my back. I laid down on my side and propped my head up with my elbow. She mirrored my position and batted her eyes at me. Her hand quickly took residence to my hip and messed with the hem of my shirt.

"You look tired." she observed.

I sighed. "Meh, a little." I yawned, giving myself away.

"Then you should sleep." she gave me a pointed look. I shook my head like the brat I am. "You should get some sleep." she mocked me from my earlier message.

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to her burying my face in neck. I closed my eyes and yawned.

"You're so cute when you get sleepy." she teased while pushing strays off my hair away from my face. I could only respond with a hum and snuggled closer to her. She tightened her arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful girlfriend." she murmured against my skin.

I definitely fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Ayye!** **So shout out to Kitasky123, my beta! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Dont be ****afraid to review or PM me! I love talking to new readers! Also I have a Tumblr: .com**


End file.
